The Pitiful Past Of Hikigaya Hachiman
by IceHole
Summary: A Son, A brother and A loving Father. Find out what happened to our cynical loner during these eight years of hell. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _There she stood behind the mic with all her beauty and glory covering her. Met by the sound of cheering and swooning, all indicated towards her. It was definitely no surprise. After all it was none other than Sobu's most beautiful and unapproachable ice queen._

" _Thank you Yukinoshita-san for the amazing speech." The principle said into the microphone after the amazing speech we had received from our valedictorian. The one who is graduating with the highest grades this year. I'm sure you guys already know who came second. But I'll still spell it out for you guys. Ah shit… no time…_

" _In first place… Yukinoshita Yukino." I saw the principal handing out the graduation certificate to the Ice queen of Sobu High. Flashes of photos flew around as Yukinoshita received the certificate and soon walked to the side of the stage._

" _In second place… Hayama Hayato." The prince then walked towards the center of the stage and received the certificate. Needless to say… The whole crowd went apeshit as soon as Hayama-sama was in their view._

" _In third place… Miura Yumiko." The principal said. Who would have thought I would be beaten by the dumb blonde. No one… Well… No one knows me in the first place._

 _I have a handsome face… some might agree to that. But my eyes always ruins it for me. I can't say I'm good at science or math. But apparently my pessimistic attitude always was able to trump Japanese literature and get me the third place in the whole school. And here… she just stole that away from me. But… I still love myself above anything else though._

 _Miura and I never spoke to each other during our third year of high school. But on the plus side… I got closer to two of my certain classmates._

 _Many promises were made that day. Promises that stayed as promises. Promises that were shattered into million pieces. Promises-_

"Sergeant!" I was brought back to reality by a low-pitched voice.

I quickly raised my head and looked at the source of that voice. My gaze fell on a head peaking it's way through the slightly opened door to my cabin.

"You okay Sergeant? You look like you're having a tough time." Came the voice again.

"No, it's nothing." I said as I rubbed the side of my temple.

"Oh… Headache…?" She said while making an worried expression.

"I already said it's nothing. Anyways, what do you want?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Ah I FORGOT! WE GOT A CRIME SCENE!" She shouted not too loudly. Great job Detective… It hasn't even been a whole month since you became a detective and you're forgetting crime scenes.

"Just leave the reports on the desk, detective." I replied, earning a weary look from her.

"A-Ah… The Lieutenant asked you to check this one out personally, Sergeant." Working on the field again? Just what is the Lieutenant plotting?

"…"

"E-Eh? Sergeant Hikigaya…?"

"Text me the location. I'll be there." I said without showing any emotion behind my words.

"Umm… Okay." She said as she left the place after throwing me a small smile. People sure smile a lot nowadays.

Speaking of smiles… Shouldn't people smile less often now? After all the crime rate in Japan has gone up with an incredible speed during these eight years.  
The rich became richer, the poor became poorer… the strong became stronger and the weak became weaker. It's almost impossible to find a decent human being nowadays.

I leaned back and rested my head on the chair. I closed my eyes and unknowingly started tapping my feet on the end of the table. A certain sense of nostalgia hit me…

" _Promise, we will always be together like this! Hikki, Yukinon!"_

" _Be sure to visit us sometimes… Senpai! Your adorable kohai will take good care of you!"_

" _Let's hope that we see each other again soon… Hikitani-kun."_

" _I know what I have to do to save myself now, Hikigaya-kun... Wait for me… Okay?"_

Eight years… Eight years already, huh? Eight years since I met Yukinoshita… Yuigahama… Ishikki…

Yukinoshita went abroad right after the graduation. Yuigahama and I went to different colleges. We used to contact each other online back in the day. But that too soon faded away. I guess people were right after all. Highschool friendships don't live long.

I should get going now...

I lifted myself up with all my strength and courage. I'm getting really lazy aren't I…? I picked up my high collared black blazer and walked out of the rather small sized chamber. I made my towards the precinct elevator, crossing several detectives, officers on the way. I got salutes coming from the officers that I crossed. I merely nodded at them in return. I guess I'm still not good with formalities.

I walked out of the elevator and stepped inside the parking area. I carried my neatly folded blazer on my left forearm. I had my regular white shirt on. My black tie hung loosely around my neck, indicating how tired I was. My wallet and badge stood well protected inside the back pocket of my pants. I moved my right hand inside my right pant pocket to get the car keys out.

Something inside me always satisfied me to no end whenever I stood in front of my car. I wouldn't even mind if someone killed me inside this beauty.  
I was never a car person but I always wanted to drive an expensive car. And trust me… This one is rather expensive. It's an Audi r8… The one that I had obtained through hardwork and of course… money.

* * *

For some reason I am not going in details about the place where the crime scene is located. Heard Watari Wataru's light novel's new volume draft was rejected because it contained too much of Chiba facts. Too bad… I actually really liked that light novel.

I parked the car and got out. I left the blazer in the car and headed towards the crime scene. It seemed to be inside a house. The whole house was surrounded by a yellow tape. And there was 'Do Not Enter' written all over the tape. A very typical scene to behold. Outside the boundary stood many types of people. Some who were worried about their neighbor. Some who were worried about their relatives. Some who were there to guard the bound place and some who were just there to witness a crime scene.

I stepped towards the yellow tape with the intention of crossing it. An officer suddenly got in front of me as I was about to cross the line. He seemed to be glaring at me. Probably because of my dead fish eyes and the black dragon tattoo that went from my left chest to my left wrist. It was now visible due to the rolled up sleeves.  
I put my hand inside my back pocket and pulled out my badge. I raised my hand with the badge in my hand and showed it to the officer. He for some reason glared at the badge for some reason. What does he think I am… a delinquent? Well… I can't say I don't look like one.

"Something wrong? Officer… Kirei…?" I asked him as I looked at the nameplate that stood on his left chest. I was slightly taller than him which gave me some sort of superior feeling. But who am I kidding, this guy has twice the amount of muscles than I have.

"U-Uh… No, Sergeant. Everything's fine. I was just… being a little cautious. There has been a lot of fake police officers found lately." He replied. Fake officers… huh… I doubt there's a lot of fake sergeants going around town.

"I'm not a lot of people." I said… somewhat sternly. Earning a slight look of guilt from him.

"Understood, Sergeant." He said… while puffing his chest up like a boy who had just learned a new lesson. You know… Sometimes… even I love this job.

He then led me inside the house where I was met with the same owner of the voice that waked me up before.

"Detective." I called out to her. I saw her turn around and start walking towards me. Her long shining red hair tied as a pony tail flew around as she walked towards me. She was rather… healthy. At least healthier than the ice queen herself. But definitely not as healthy as the dumb airhead I used to know.

"Sergeant." She now stood in front of me with a look of pure curiosity. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well. She kinda has a face that says 'I'll eat you for dinner tonight.' Knowing the author that happening is highly likely. if you guys didn't understand any of that then ignore this paragraph or read the author's other story.

"So… what do we have here?" I asked her

"Uh… A typical wife and husband relationship. Wife claims that the husband started beating her and she stabbed him to death in return. Oh… and she also claims that it's self defense." She said.

"That's a typical husband and wife relationship for you?" I asked her with a poker face while she just giggled.

"Any witnesses?" I asked

"No… Just a few neighbors who came in after they heard screams coming from here." She answered

"Where's the body." I asked

"C'mon I'll lead you there." She said as she turned around and started walking away with me following suit.

* * *

I now stood in the center of the master bedroom. The dead body in front of me. And the detective behind me. I eyed my surroundings carefully. Blood didn't cover most of the carpet. Only a few certain things seemed out of their places. One of those things being a belt, something that was not supposed to be lying where it was lying, and not to mention the blood covering it. If I were to guess then the blood on the belt probably belonged to the victim of an abusive relationship. I had also encountered the wife on my way here. She had quite a lot of bandages on her.  
The murder weapon laid beside the dead body. A bloodied knife. A few holes took their seats on the dead guy's chest. The possibility of this being staged is very low.

I took a deep breath in…

Okay… let's just get this over with…

I then close my eyes and let my imagination devour me whole…

 _I opened my slowly to be met with the sight of a rather chubby man who looked identical to the dead body. His right hand gripping the end of a belt. He then raised his right arm, along with the belt as another person came into my sight and in front of the chubby man. This person was identical to the wife. The chubby man pulled his hand down, resulting in the belt hitting the wife's left arm and bruising it. The same thing continued for a while. The chubby man hitting the woman with as much force as he could. Then it changed as the woman then ran towards the kitchen desk. Her hand reached out to the knife that lied on the desk. On her way she had knocked away quite a lot of things, leaving a certain trail to follow on. The chubby man was right behind her as she turned around to face him with the knife in her hand.  
The woman then pierced the knife right through the center of the man's chest, knocking him down to the floor as his belt flew away to the side. The woman then pulled the knife out, earning a loud grunt from the chubby man. She again pulled the knife down and pierced right through his skin. This time… probably pierced his heart, resulting him in losing consciousness and bleeding to death. The woman then pulled the knife out for a second time and got up. Her gripped on the knife loosened as the knife fell the chubby man's side._

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with two hazel orbs staring deep into my eyes.

"Sergeant, you alive?" Came the voice from the two orbs as I only stared at them with my usual stoic expression.

"Yes, unfortunately I am." I said to her

"So… what do you think Sergeant?" She asked me with the same look of curiosity as before.

"What I think doesn't matter. Only the proof does." I said

"But your thoughts are needed to take necessary actions, Sergeant Hikigaya." She said. That's pretty clever, Detective.

"Bring the wife in for investigation and send the body to the lab." I said to her without makingeye contact.

"Okay… Serge."

"…" I didn't say anything but simply stared at her.

"U-Uh… Sergeant." She gave a sheepish smile.

"…"

"By the way Sergeant… Why don't you carry a gun?"

"I don't like violence. Perhaps, I will let you handle that."

"Yep! Count on me, Serge!"

"…"

"…geant."

"And I'm done for today. Call me if there's any emergency." I said

"Okay~" She said as she walked away, probably to look for more possible clues.

* * *

I checked my phone as I stopped my car on the side of the ride.

'7 Missed Calls' '5 Voice Messeges'

Shit…

 ***Knock* *Knock*** I was about to call her but the sudden knock on my car window kept me from doing so.

I unlocked the door so that she could get in. Just as I did the passengers seat's door to my left was opened. First thing that got inside the car was a smooth leg. And then came the face of the female. Which contained a very sarcastic smile.

"Wow… you're here early." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well… I'm always there when you need me." I said, earning a fiery glare from the woman.

"I suggest you don't talk if you want to live, Hachio." Said the fire queen.

"Noted." I said as I then drove off with the fire queen beside me. It was quiet. It's usually never this quiet. She always finds something to rant or blabber about. I would have normally found that annoying but for some reason I'm missing it now.

My eyes automatically made their way towards her. Those waist length blonde hair and those olive green eyes, which can be described as beautiful when they are not glaring at you. I still remember those drills of hair that she used to have in high school. She has gotten a lot ***cough*** healthier ***cough*** too. Almost as healthy as our mutual airhead friend.

"Another case?" She broke the silence with a soft voice. I guess the anger subsided a little.

"Yeah." I replied

"I guess it was inevitable then." She said as she let out a sigh.

"You still should have at least called me you know? After all it's your freaking fault I don't have my car!" She shouted

"What? How's that my fault? You should be grateful that I'm even giving you a lift…" I said back while keeping my calm composure.

"What!? If you had just done your job and stopped the criminal from escaping then maybe he probably wouldn't have stolen my car! And now I'm probably not even going to get any insurance for it!" She kept shouting. She seems pissed. I think I should just keep quiet. I'm usually quiet anyway.

"Do you know how precious that car was to me!?" She said while she embraced herself.

"I thought you drove a Toyota…?" I said and proved how dumb I really am.

I could feel the intense glare coming from the fire queen.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you one day, Hachio!" She said as a samurai was suddenly visible behind her.

"Okay, Okay… I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you." I said while admitting defeat. Sometimes it's just easier to admit defeat. The old Hachiman would have probably laughed his ass off if he saw me like this.

"Hmph…" She hmph'ed. I admit… That was kinda cute.

The rest of the ride was silent because the fire queen apparently fell asleep due to exhaustion. I guess I will have to wake her up.

"Oi, Miura… Wake up." I called out to her as I poked her cheek with my finger.

"Five more minutes..." She murmured… While I just stared at her dumbfounded.

Suddenly a mischievous idea hit me. I leaned in closer to her ear and said,

"Meow…"

"W-Wahh what the hell!" Miu jumped back with her back now against the closed car door. Apparently our resident fire queen hates cats.

"Did you have no other way to wake me up!?" She shouted

"Sorry… I just couldn't help it."

"I swear I'll kill you one day." She swore

"And I look forward to that. Oh and your house is here." I said to her while pointing the scenery behind her.

"Well thanks for nothing, Sergeant." She said, clearly annoyed by my actions.

"What? I said sorry…" I said while she just hmph'ed.

A long sigh escaped her lips yet again as she got out of the car. She then bent over to be on eye level with me.

"Thanks for the ride, Hachio." She said with a kind smile. A smile that you don't see that often.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I said with my usual emotionless face.

"You should head home fast. And say hi to Haruhi for me. Oh wait… she's probably in deep sleep right now." She said.

"Yeah… It's already past her bedtime. She's probably asleep and I also have to wake up early tomorrow." I said back.

"Okay then… See you tomorrow, Hachio and don't you dare make me wait." She warned.

"I won't… promise." I said as I drove off to my own house.

* * *

I entered the passcodes and opened the door using my key. As I opened the door, I found a black haired teen sitting on the couch in the living room. She got up as she noticed my presence. I walked upto her.

"Sorry, kid. New case held me up." I said to the black haired teen.

"Nah, It's no problem, Hikigaya-san." She said as she let out a warming smile.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked her

"Oh… She fell asleep after ranting about toys." She said while looking at the door to Haruhi's room.

"…"

"You know, Hikigaya-san… You can be really scary when you don't speak."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. At least, Haruhi-chan didn't get that from you."

"That was really mean, you know?" I said with an emotionless voice while she just giggled.

"I should head out, Hikigaya-san. It's getting late."

"Oh… Okay. I'll walk you out."

"It's alright, Hikigaya-san. I know you're already dying to meet your daughter. And my house is right here. So it won't be necessary."

"Take care then… Tsurumi." I said to Tsurumi as she left the house.

I then made my way towards Haruhi's bedroom. It was mostly painted pink and white. Like a typical girl's bedroom. There was a single and small bed in the middle of the room. On the bed, slept a certain three year old black haired girl. Her blanket seemed to have fallen off, due to her excessive movements.

I went towards her and pulled the blanket on her, covering her small body. I pulled my head down to her head and planted a kiss on the side of her forehead. Hopefully that didn't wake her up.

Life has never been kind to me. But I would be damned if I let anyone else ruin what I have with me right now…

* * *

 **Okay, Folks. A lot of you must be wondering why was this re-uploaded? It's because the last and the original one kinda felt a little... Forced and crappy. When I read the chapters, I found a shit ton of mistakes that were going to be a big problem in the future. So I decided to change a few things here and there. And dont worry I wont do it again even if this one turns out as a trash as well. Hope you enjoy it. That's all for now...**

 **Sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _I ran… As fast as I could…_

 ***Thud* *Thud***

 _I ran… With all my strength… Exceeding all my limits…_

 ***Thud* *Thud***

 _I ran… With tension screaming in my head… Panting all the way through…_

 _I reached the gates to my home…_

 ***Thud* *Thud***

 _I squeezed through the crowd that were covering the way to the house…_

 _A burning house came into my sight. My eyes widened as I witnessed the situation..._

 ***Thud* *Thud***

 _I rushed towards the house's burned entrance but a pair of hands stopped me from getting inside…_

" _What are you doing Kid!? Do you wanna die!?"_

 _All voices fell deaf to my ears as I struggled to get inside the house. Mom, Dad, Komachi… they were in there… They are probably waiting for me to save them…I have to save them…_

 ***Thud* *Thud***

" _O-Onii-chan…?" A trembling voice made it's way to my ears. I frantically turned around to find the source of that voice…_

 _I found a teen girl in rugged and slightly burnt clothes, with a blanket over her petite body… I hesitantly started walking towards her, leaving the pair of arms that held me…_

 ***Thud* *Thud***

 _I put my hands on her shaking shoulders and looker her in the eye…_

" _K-Komachi..." Before I could say any farther the teen put her arms around me and started sobbing._

" _O-Onii… chan… P-Papa… M-Mama…" My eyes widened as the possibility of losing our parents hit me…_

" _W-Where's Mom and Dad… K-Komachi… H-Hey… K-Komachi… Where…"_

 ***Thud* *Thud* *Thud***

 ***Thud* *Thud***

 ***THUD!***

A loud thudding sound covered the entire room as I punched the punching bag one last time, making it damp for a good few seconds.

Sweat covering my whole body. My body temperature being in a higher than normal level. My heartbeat faster than usual. I twisted my arms and neck around to get rid of the numbness.

"Oof!" I let out a small grunt as a small object wrapped her arms around my leg. I looked down to find a certain black haired three year old. Her blue eyes staring at me with intensity. Her face contained a small as wide as it can get.

"Woah, You're up early." I said

"Papa! Can I get a lot of, a lot of colors?" She said while releasing my legs and raising her small arms sideways to indicate how many colors she wants.

"Huh? Colors? Well, how many would you like then?" I asked her while patting her head.

"Ah? Eh? Hundred! No! Ten!" She said after giving it a lot of thought.

I crouched down to get in eye level with her. I put both of my arms on her shoulders and said,

"How about this? If you be a good girl today then I'll get what you want."

"Eh? But I'm always a good girl!"

"Oh… That's true, I guess."

"Teehee~" She said as she bites her tongue and knocks herself on the head playfully.

"What was that?! That was adorable!"

"Teehee~"

It's not as adorable as the first time but I can't say that to you…

"Teehee~"

Okay, Maybe it is…

"Hikigaya-san…" And in comes Tsurumi Rumi

"Yo." I said lamely, without noticing the redness on the teen's face.

"A-Ah! H-Hikigaya-san… I d-didn't know. I-I t-thought…" Tsurumi stammered on her words as she noticed my half naked state.

"Tsurumi."

"H-Hai?"

"Don't talk."

"…"

"It's alright. Just wait outside for a minute." I said to her.

"H-Hmm…" She mumbled as she left the room.

I turned my attention towards the three year old. Who was punching the punching bag, mimicking what I was doing before.

"Hey kiddo, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Uh… Chocolate cookies!" Her obsession with chocolate is getting over 9000.

"Okay… How about this… What would you like to have for breakfast? Oats? Or cereal?"

"B-Bu-"

"You only have two options."

"Cereal." She said with a cute pout.

"Cereal it is then… Just go downstairs and join RumiRumi. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay~" She said as she started making her way downstairs, only to stop after a few steps.

"But P-Papa, how many days are in fifteen minutes?" She said as she touched her chin with one of her fingers. I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"Not much sweety. I'll be right there."

"Okay~"

I headed towards my bedroom to get a shower. The sunlight shined at the room through the opened window in my bedroom. It took me exactly nine minutes to get a shower. I'm fast aren't I?

I pulled out a random black tie from the drawer and put it on. I tightened the tie around my neck and pushed the drawer shut. There was another drawer under that one. I pulled the drawer open and glanced at what's inside. A tired sigh escaped my lips as I came across the same old pitch black handguns. I'm supposed to take these with me… Yet I still refuse to do so. I closed the drawer without touching the pistols and retracted my hands to myself.

I headed downstairs. I made my way towards the refrigerator and opened it. Revealing the stuffs that I needed to make something good enough for three people. Cheers and taunts of a three year old playing was audible to me.

I finished chugging down the tomatoes and got ready to head out. Just eating those damn tomatoes took ten minutes…

* * *

I checked my watch and got inside the car to drive to precinct. I won't have to pick up Miura anymore since she got her own car now. Well… That sums up one of the problems.

Silence… That's what covered the entire car. I guess I really do miss Miura's presence now… Odd, isn't it.

I parked the car and got out. I made my way towards the office elevator. I got inside the elevator and pressed the button to my desired floor. You know… they say, if you press the desired floor's number and the close door button then the elevator goes straight to the desired floor, without stopping at any other floors. Maybe I should try that sometimes…

Just as the elevator door was about to be closed an annoying hand grabbed the door hem, resulting in it opening again. The opened door revealed the smiling face of a colleague of mine.

Takashi Ryohei… Thirty years of age. A not so useful detective who serves the country under my supervision . Works alongside Rin Takamoto. And possibly has a crush on her. Or… he's just a promotion hog. After all Rin's the Lieutenant's sister. Dating her would definitely charm up some points. Not to mention the chummy act he puts on whenever he sees me.

"Good morning, Sergeant." He greeted as he got inside the elevator and stood beside me.

"Morning, Detective…" I greeted back with my usual expressionless face.

"I hope you're day is going fine, Sergeant." He said, flashing me all of his teeth with his thousand volt smile.

"Well, the day just started and already began to go downhill." I said with an uninterested tone. I could see the twitch forming on face. It's hard to maintain a happy face, isn't it. You know… I used to know a guy in high school who was a master in doing this.

The elevator door opened again, but this time it was on the right floor. I didn't bother to glance at Takashi and made my way towards my cabin.

I could feel a certain redhead following my trail. She probably has a new case and wants to discuss it. Is it sexist that I didn't take her actions negatively but took Takashi's action negatively? Probably is… Well… Who gives a shit…

I could feel a blonde piercing glares at me. I looked around and confirmed my suspicion. There was a certain green eyed woman now currently glaring at me. We made eye contact yet she still kept glaring…

 ***Sigh*** I let out a long sigh. I guess that's her way of calling me over.

I stopped on my tracks and made my way towards her.

"Sergeant!" The Rin called out. Running towards me. Her red hair flowing with the wind that she created and her ***Cough*** healthiness ***Cough*** bounced as she made her towards me.

"What?" I asked her

"Homicide! We got another case. And it would be great to have you look this one up too." Rin said

"I can't handle every single case you get detective. That's your job. Anyways… just text me the location." I said while Takamoto just pouted.

"But it's a murder case. And we could really use your weird ability thing!" Rin argued

"I don't have any weird ability thing. And what the hell are you still doing here? Head to the crime scene." I warned her while she just nodded and walked away with a pout.

Rin Takamoto. Twenty seven years of age. Younger sister of the Lieutenant. Ambitious, Bright, Active and Annoying… She's got all of those covered. She's a nice girl. And that's exactly the reason why I don't like her.

I again started making my way towards Miura's Lab. I found her sitting on her chair. Her legs crossed, which were soon uncrossed because of her standing up upon seeing me.

"Why the hell are you so late?" She asked. What are you? My mom? Well… My mom died seven years ago…

"I overslept." I said

"Why are you telling me that? That's none of my concern." She said while crossing her arms under her bosoms.

What the Hell Woman? You Asked Me In The First Place…

I made a deadpan face in return, followed up with her sly smile… She's getting better at this, isn't she? Well… She is kind of smarter than me…

After all, she is our Forensics Specialist. Miura Yumiko… Twenty seven years old. Started as an intern and became a permanent employee last year. Strong willed, beautiful and has a very strong and powerful friend. Yeah… I'm talking about myself.

"So… You need something?" I asked her

"Oh… Yeah. I was thinking if you wanted to have lunch together today. I could really use a glimpse of Haruhi's sweet face. How about we do it at my place?" She said. Don't I get a say in this?

"Your place…? It's just gonna end up me making the food and you slacking off." I said

"Yeah, Sure! We could do that too." She said with a thumbs up.

"…"

"Okay, okay… Your place then. I'll be there by the time. And don't you dare be late." She said

"Now you're talking. Anyways then, I guess I'll see you later. I have to go now though…" I said as I looked at my watch.

"Wait! Hachio! I got something for you…" She said as she handed me something…

Something that the god has bestowed upon humans… A MAXX Coffee…

I stared at the can of coffee for a few seconds and then looked at Miura

"What!? I can be sincere too you know!" She pouted… C-Cute…

"No, that's highly unlikely. But you're still a goddess for doing this." I said, earning a smirk from the fire queen.

"I know right…" The fire queen said as she playfully punched me in the chest.

"Oh… And here's the DNA test report that you requested." She said as she picked up a file and handed it to me.

"Uh… Thanks Miura… I'll see you later then…" I said as I made my way to my respected cabin. Where tons of paperwork was waiting for me…

* * *

I finished signing the last chart of paper and let out a big yawn. I miss the days when I had to go through towns and towns to find a simple clues. I'm not made for this kind of job. I switched my gaze from the papers to the can of MAXX Coffee on the table. A creepy smile formed on my face as I grabbed the can and moved my other hand to the can to open it. I traced one of my fingers through the top of the can and then slowly opened the can using the same finger. I was just about to take sip but a sudden intrusion interrupted me…

"Yahallo~ Hachiman-Tan!" Said the Lieutenant as he burst through the now opened door. Such misfortune…

"Yo!" I said casually…

"Sorry to bother you but you're gonna have to go on the field today too, Hachiman-Tan." Said the Lieutenant.

"Did something happen?" I asked

"Yes… Apparently the wife of an… umm… important person was killed." Said the Lieutenant

"Is it the same case that your sister's working on?" I asked

"Yep… Now go on. I'm sure you're already done with the paperwork." He said

"But why me?" I asked …

"Well… you have made quite a name out there. And _the_ _people from upstairs_ want you to handle it." He said with a grim face.

"Oh… It can't be helped then, I guess." I said as I got up

"That's the spirit, sergeant! Also don't forget to report in." He said as he left my workplace

Ren Takamoto… Lieutenant and supervisor of the Chiba Metro Police. Forty five years old and still single. Has a younger sister who works under my supervision. Has connections to some dangerous people. Saved my ass more times than I can count. Dirty? Let's just say it's a possibility…

And for appearance… Well he looks like a carbon copy of an older and gender-bent Rin Takamoto. Red hair and hazel eyes. And just a tad bit on the muscular side.

I shifted my gaze again to the can of coffee I held in my hand. Sorry love… I guess I'll have to shotgun you… I ended up chugging the whole drink in one go.

* * *

I got out of the car as I reached the location Rin Takamoto sent me. The same old atmosphere… The smell of blood and tension flowing through the wind. The whole place taped as a restricted zone. I could spot the house that the whole crowd was glaring at.

I pulled out the latex gloves I had in my pocket and slid them on. I spotted same old brown hair and muscular body. What was his name again? Kirei? Well who cares anyway…

Looks like he recognized me, because as soon as I came into view he lifted up the tape to grant me entrance.

"Good afternoon, Sergeant." He said as I merely nodded and passed him.

Detectives… Scientists… Officers… all were walking around the whole place. The detectives looking around to find any possible clues. The forensic scientists taking photos of the blood stains. Officers guarding the place.

"Sergeant!" I heard a male voice call out to me. As I turned around, I saw Ryohei walking towards me. His appearance is of an average person. His looks could be considered slightly above average. His build isn't anything to be proud of either.

"What's the situation, Detective?" I asked him

"Murder… A married woman in her mid-thirties. Head bashed with probably something heavy. No visible sign of the murder weapon." He said as he walked with me to the murder location

"Did you guys move or touch anything?" I asked him

"Uh… No. We were asked not to. Only the dead body has been sent to the lab." He said

"Where's the place?"

"The kitchen." He answered.

I entered the murder area. It was just as I expected it. Messy and smelly. The smell of blood covered the entire area. Reminds me of the old days… Wait… It hasn't even been three years…

"Wait outside, Detective. Give me a couple minutes." I said to Ryohei as he nodded and left the scene alongside the people that were also present.

I eyed my surroundings carefully as I walked around the room. The place where the deadbody was found had outlines drawn with a white chalk. A slightly loose sink with water dripping from it. A barely noticeable thin layer of blood stain crept onto the sink. The blood stains doesn't seem much old either. The murder probably happened a few hours ago at most. Many things didn't seem out of place. A broken cell phone near the deadbody outline. Either the woman didn't see the hit coming or she didn't have time to react. No broken locks or windows either. So the possibility is that she let the murderer enter the house with her permission.

What on earth is that…? I ducked down to find a wooden stick with blood covering it's one side. The side that was covered in blood had a tip of similar to a pin. Which means it easily could have used to penetrate someone instead of bashing someone with it. Unless the guy was very angry and wanted to fend off his anger using the stick.  
There was also a broken end-table scattered around the deadbody outline, which indicates that the body might have fell on the table and broke it apart, resulting in it's legs flying away.  
Which also opens up a possibility of the killer grabbing one of the broken table legs and bashing the victim using it. Too many possibilities… Yet one always makes the most sense…

Okay… Let's just get this over with…

I took in a deep breath as I slowly closed my eyes and let my imagination devour me whole…

 _I slowly opened my eyes as the bright light hit me. The first thing that came into my view was a blank entity. The figure was of a person._

 _That's our Killer…_

 _The figure was standing with it's hands clenching itselves tightly. The next thing that came into my view was a woman whose face was blurred. The woman was looking the other way with a cellphone in her hand.  
The blank figure then pulled back it's fist and punched the woman back in the head. The force of the punch was strong enough to knock the woman down on the small table that stood in front of her. The table not being able to handle the woman's sudden weight, broke upon impact...The remains of the table scattered throughout the floor. The woman fell to the floor with a loud thud as the killer got on top of her, picked up the broken piece of furniture and brought it down on the woman's head.  
Her head made a cracking sound as the killer kept repeating that process. Soon enough, due to extreme amount of received brain damage and pain, the women fell unconscious with the front her head split opened.  
The killed then started stepping backwards. His grip on the stick loosened as the stick fell from his clutches and rolled around the floor, reaching the spot under the couch.  
The killer then walked upto the sink behind him and washed the blood of his hands with the water flowing from the broken sink._

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the light that deflected from my surroundings. I released my breath and turned around to walk out of the scene. Detective Ryohei was currently waiting for me outside.

"Who reported the crime?" I asked him as I got in front of him

"The husband... He was out overseas on a business trip. Arrived here in the morning only to find his wife this way." He said

"Any witnesses?" I asked him

"Nope… No one even heard a scream or saw anyone suspicious coming over." He answered

"What about her phone? Pull out any recent and suspicious calls or messages."

"Already on it, sergeant… And by the way Sergeant, who do you think the killer is?" He asked me

"Well… The killer's definitely not a pro. He made way too many mistakes and probably killed her out of pure anger." I answered him while he just made an 'O' expression

"And send the murder weapon for a DNA test. Don't forget to pitch me in the reports." I said as I started to walk away from the scene. Leaving the detective behind.

"Aye, Aye…" Detective Ryohei said from behind

Crap… I totally forgot about Miura. I'm going to be late. I should head out.

* * *

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the fire queen to open the door. I checked my watch to find out how late I am.

Twenty minutes… I can swing that…

The door in front of me then opened up, granting me the luxury to gaze upon the mighty fire queen. Her hair tied to the left side, revealing her bare right collarbone to me. Miura seemed to have a victory smile on her face. Just what did she do in my house?

"You're late." Those were the first words that she said upon seeing me at her door

"Sorry… New case." I answered. She still had that smile on her face.

"Well… I already took care of the food. So… Come in." She said as she scooted to the side to grant me entry.

"Oof!" A grunt was let out as a certain three year old female clung to my leg.

"Hey there…" I said as I crouched down and patted the little kid, who had the widest grin on her face.

"Papa did you get what I asked?" Asked the little girl.

"Yep… Here you go." I said as I pulled out the bag of non-toxic rock crayons. The smile on the little lady's face got even wider as she found the thing she desired. But just as she tried to grab the bag, I pulled the bag closer to me, earning a pout from the young lady.

"Wait, what do I get in return?" I asked with a smirk forming on my face.

"Huh…?" Haruhi made a thinking pose as she tried to figure out what to give.

"Oh! You get a lot of Haruhi Pants!" She said while raising her arms in the air, indicating how many _pants_ I get…

 ***Chuckle*** Miura couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's words…

"Points kiddo… not Pants…" I corrected her

"Hey! Don't use her to fulfill your creepy fantasies! I'll call the police on you." Miura playfully shouted at me while I just deadpanned…

"Don't worry bout it AntiYumi! Papa's not being crappy!" You really need to work on those words sweety… But thank you! For being here for me.

"He's always been crappy!" She said again with another wide grin. OI! Give Me Back All The Gratitude I Gave You Right Now!

"It's not cra- well whatever… He's both anyways…" Miura said to Haruhi. Seriously?

"You two are really mean you know that?"

"I know… And I'm making it up to you. After all I'm offering you free meal today." Miura said as she stepped inside, leaving me and the kid behind.

"So what did you do today, kiddo?" I asked her

"…" I did not get any answers due of her attention being on the bag of crayons.

"You like it?" I asked her

"…" Still got nothing but silent in return.

"Good talk." I made a sarcastic remark

"…"

"I'll give you a candy."

"…" Still nothing? That's new…

"How about ten?"

"…"

"How about a hundred?"

"Okay!" Damn brat…

"Really, kid?"

"Hai~ Hai~" She said as she nodded her head playfully.

"…" I did nothing but stare at her.

"Papa…?"

"…"

"Papa? Pappa!?" Looks like I piqued her curiosity now.

"…"

"O-Okay… You don't have to gimme any candy."

"Gotcha~" I said mimicking her while she just started punching me with her small fists.

"Hey c'mon! Get over here you two." Miu called us from the dining table

The rest of the day went how it usually goes. Me and Miura rambled about things that she found annoying and I just kept on chugging down my meal and ignored Miura's ramblings. Beside us Haruhi sat with the crayons scattered around in front of her. She also took a spoonful of her food in the middle of her… ah… whatever she's doing…

"Did you hear about Yukinoshita-san?" Miu suddenly asked me. The sudden question caught me off-guard.

"Huh? What about her?" I asked her

"Well, she's back in the city. It's all over the internet." She said

Huh?

"What are you? Stalking her on facebook, MiYuri-san?" I said with my usual deadpan face.

"W-What? I was just looking out for you! I was… uhh… looking for your past friends!"

"Is that so… Well we weren't friends. We were… just acquaintances." I said as she raised her eyebrow for some reason.

"Hoh? I heard you two dated in the last semester." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… for like five minutes. I guess you can't really call that dating."

"Okay… Yukinoshita-san… I can understand. But what about Yuigahama?" She asked

"I… don't know Miura… We were… club mates, I guess." I answered truthfully.

I honestly don't know myself. Were we ever friends? Did we ever call or think of each other as friends? I remember leaving Chiba when Yuigahama became a college sophomore. And that was the last time I ever saw her. By the time I came back, she was already gone. Just like Yukinoshita.

"Then what are we, Hachio? What do you call us?" Miura asked with hints of worry in her voice.

What are we?

 ***Sigh*** I let out a long sigh as I got ready to answer her questions

"I don't know what we are, Miura. I honestly don't know. Are labels really that necessary? Even though I don't know the answer to your question… I know… I know one thing for sure. I know that whatever happens… You will always be one of the most important persons in my life. No label nor distance can change that." I said not realizing how embarrassing I just sounded. Wait… I don't do emotions. So that's fine I guess.

"O-Oh… T-That so…" Miura muttered. Tinges of pink visible on her cheeks. What the… is she blushing…?

"…" The air around us became silent soon enough. Way to make things awkward, Hachiman.

"Don't take it the wrong way, woman. You're important to me… and I like you… But I don't like you that muc-" I said but was soon interrupted by a flying apple hitting my head.

 ***Thud*** The apple collided with my head, knocking it back and forth.

"OW!" I let out a grunt

"Like Anyone Would Ever Fall For A Creep Like You!" Miura shouted with anger as she kept throwing apples at me.

"Stop it Woman. Stop throwing things at me." I said back while frantically raising my hands to save my head from any incoming objects.

"AuntiYumi's getting violin!" Haruhi said, finally noticing the two people's presence beside her. All the while Miura kept throwing stuff at me.

"How dare you make me succumb to violence in front of a child!?" Miura screamed at me.

"That's your fault not mine." I said, barely keeping my calm composure.

"And it's _violent_ sweety, not violin... Oh, and trust me… She's always been like this." I said quickly as I grabbed the little girl and ran out of the scene.

"What The Hell Is That Supposed To Mean!?" Miura shouted again as she ran behind us.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at the situation before us. One might even think of us as a small family. Well… They are the only ones I have in my life. And I'll be damned if I ever let something bad happen to them. And apparently the little lady noticed my smile, which probably creeped her out a little.

"Eh!? Papa's being gross again!" My daughter shouted as she got out of my clutches and ran for her Miura's arms. I felt a very painful stab in my heart. I guess kids really are cruel.

"Aww… It's okay honey. Hachio's been gross since the day he was born." Miura said as she patted her in the head. I suddenly felt another painful in my heart. Let me rephrase the sentence before… This entire world is cruel…

But I don't think I would mind if this were continue forever.

* * *

I rubbed my temples as I leaned my head on the chair. I was again in my office. Thinking about stuffs that contained a shit load of blood.

Now let's get back on the topic. Where was I again? Oh… Too many possible scenarios. Simply too many ways the murder could have been committed. Too many suspects. Too many gaps… I need to refill those gaps to get to our killer.

The door to my cabin was then pulled open. A redheaded female leaned in and gazed at me.

"The DNA test reports came in, sergeant." She said.

"What does it say?" I asked her as she stepped inside.

"The blood on the broken stick doesn't belong to the victim." She said as she had a small smirk on her face. I could tell that she found some thing useful. More useful than that.

"That means the blood belongs to our killer." I muttered, but it didn't go unheard

"Huh? How did you figure that out?"

"I didn't. It's just the most possible option. Our victim probably used the stick to stab the killer."

"Makes sense…"

That's right… It's getting a little clearer now. Why would anyone ever use a knife to bash someone when you can just stab that person with it. We searched the entire house upside down. Yet there was no sign of any other murder weapons. The killer must have taken it with him…

"Detective, did you look up her phone entries?" I asked her

"Ah… Yes. The last or messages she sent were to a female friend of hers."

"A female friend? A suspect?" I asked

"I don't think so, Sergeant. The friend lives in Shiki. Detective Takashi already checked her out. She seems to be on good terms with her and haven't left the city in a while."

"That doesn't make her any less of a suspect. But my gut tells me it's a guy that killed her. She also could have hired him to do the job for her. And… what would be the second entry in her phone?" I asked

"Hmm… uh… She requested for a plumber named… uh… Ushio Takumi… quite early in the morning." Detective Takamoto said but soon stopped as a sudden realization seemed to hit her.

A plumber… Should have seen this one coming. My senses must be getting dull.

"We got our prime suspect, Detective. Bring him in." I said as I got up

"Ah… On it." Takomoto quickly said as she hurriedly got out and headed towards detective Takashi.

I guess I'm gonna have to call an acquaintance of mine. I pulled my phone out and called him.

"Hey kid, I need you to look someone up for me." I said to the guy over the phone.

* * *

I got out of my car and headed towards the designated place. I walked over to the park bench in front and took my seat. The time passed with it's normal pace. Soon enough a short blonde haired high school student, who couldn't be anymore than seventeen, took a seat beside me.

"What does the fox say?" The teenager said without looking at anyone particular.

"Really, Josh? Do I really have to say those lame passwords of your every single time?" I said, annoyed at the teen.

"Yes you do. Information doesn't come in cheap you know? The least you could do is say the damn password!" Josh shouted at me in a low tone.

"Okay... alright! Pow Pow Pow Pow Meow…" I said in a low voice as the teen beside me started giggling.

"What was that? I didn't quite get that." He said between his giggles.

"I swear I'm seriously considering putting a bullet inside you, kid." I warned

"Woah! Chill out man! I'm just tryin to have a little fun. No harm done."

"Shut up. And what do you know about the guy?" I asked him

"Hmm… Your guy came in a few hours ago. Wants a new identity and a car." He said

"Don't they all. So, where's he now?" I asked him

The teen then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to me. As I took the paper off him, he got up.

"Thanks a lot, kid. And stay off the radar for a while. Call me first if you get in any kind of trouble." I said to him as started to get away, only to turn back after a few steps.

"Just who the hell do you think I am? Worry about yourself, old man." He said with a smirk and a thumbs up.

As the teen went his way, I pulled my phone out and dialed the detectives number.

"Sergeant." The detective said upon answering my call.

"We got our killer, Detective. Head to the location I'm texting you." I said over the phone

"Eh? Why? How?"

"I will not wait for you, detective. So you have five minutes if you want to raid him out." I warned as I cut the call off.

* * *

It took about four minutes for me to reach the place. I parked my car near the motel entrance and got out. As I got out another car stopped right in front mine. Detective Takamoto then got out of her car and stood in front me while I just stared at her with a face devoid of emotions.

"Right on time, Detective." I said to Takamoto.

"What the hell!? Serge!? You're not supposed to be in the field without any supervision!"

"That's the reason I called you here for." I said

"How did you find him and how do you even know who the killer is!?" Takamoto bombarded me with questions.

"Calm down, detective. If I couldn't even figure this out then I never would have made it to this rank."

"Well…? Where is he?"

"Inside. Waiting for his new life." I said, earning a confused glare.

That's right… The guy probably thought he would be able to get away with murder. How I figured it out? Well it's pretty easy when you connect the dots. Now it all makes sense. The woman called for this guy to fix her broken sink a little too early in the morning. Our killer got terribly angry for some reason and used one of his tools to attack the woman. The woman stabbed him using the broken stick that she found near, which didn't help stopping the plumber from bashing the woman's head in. The plumber panicked after realizing what he had just done and decided to flee the scene. But not before washing the blood off his murder weapon, using the very same broken sink.  
Now… he just like all other criminals… Decided to run away.

And this took me a whole day and a half to figure out. My senses must really be getting dull…

"Hands on the ground!" Takamoto shouted at the plumber as I watched while leaning on my car's side.

"Hands on the fucking ground!" The plumber had the look you see on a baby when it's scared shitless.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court!" I guess that's it for today. It's already gotten plenty late and I'm tired as hell. I guess I could let the detectives handle the rest of the case.

I turned around and got inside my car as the entire place was soon getting covered up by crowds of policemen, news reporters and useless peoples.

* * *

I got inside my house to be greeted with the same teen who usually greets me at this hour.

"Hikigaya-san." Tsurumi said as she noticed me enter.

"Yo."

"Haruhi's already asleep. And it's like almost midnight."

"Oh… Sorry, I had some stuff to deal with."

"It's okay, Hikigaya-san. I was just a little worried about you."

"Sorry for making you worry, kid. I promise I'll try to be back soon from onwards."

"Well… Hikigaya-san, I'm leaving for now. Hope you have a good night." She said as she left the house somewhat hurriedly.

What could she have going for her at this hour? Well… She's a loner just like me and that's probably one of the reasons why I chose her as Haruhi's nanny.

I slowly pulled my tie down from my neck. I wasted way too many energy today. It would be nice to have a shower right now but I don't think I have enough energy left to make it to the bathroom.

I walked towards my bed and let my body loose falling on the bed with a thud.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

My attention was diverted to my phone beside me as it rang loudly. I looked at my phone and tried to reach for it.

 ***Sigh***

I reached my phone using my right hand and checked the caller id. It was an unknown number. I picked up the phone and pulled it closer to my ear.

"Hello, we are calling from Sobu High. Is this Hikigaya Hachiman's number?"

"Yes."

"We have organized a high school reunion for the batch of 2015. We would love it if you were to join us."

* * *

 **Yo! Sorry for this chapter guys... I know, most of you have already read it and probably wont a second time... but please do read it. I revealed some important stuff that I was supposed to reveal later, in this chapter.  
The next chapter's almost done and I'll probably update by tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Oh and about the tattoo and no gun policy thing... C'mon, do I really need to spell this one out? It's a fanfiction! You should really read my other story. Its based on 8man surviving a zombie apocalypse! Well... You're probably gonna say something along the lines of, 'Zombies ain't real! It's illogical!'**

 **Because this isnt possible in real life... it's a fiction... And if it irritates you so much that you cant even enjoy it then there's just nothing I can do to help you. I'll just have to point you towards _ImaNukeYouFace's_ direction. His stories are way more logical and mysterious than mine will ever be. Seriously, check it out!**

 **Anyways, thats all for now...**

 **Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Hello, we are calling from Sobu High. Is this Hikigaya Hachiman's number?"

"Yes."

"We have organized a high school reunion for the batch of 2015. We would love it if you were to join us."

"..."

"Hello…?"

"Yeah… Sorry, you've got the wrong guy." I said as I hung up and threw the phone to the side.

Highschool reunion... A branch of hell created by the school authorities. Where the students reunite and relive their painful memories. Well I guess it doesn't apply to everyone. Those who are successful may be able to enjoy it and boast to others how much they are successful. And those who weren't able to achieve shit becomes the jokers of the party. Transition... Highschool reunions should just cease to exist.

I don't think I have time for stuff like that as well. Nor do I want to see anyone from my highschool life again. My life is fine without them butting in.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me over. But unfortunately it never came. I switched my positions numerous times yet the result stayed the same. You know those moments when you want to sleep but you just can't?

I picked myself off the bed and headed out of the bedroom. There was a wall in one side of the living room. Decorated with countless awards, certificates, medals that I had won. I call this particular wall 'The wall of achievements'.

Yeah… I know that was horrible…

Among those countless awards stood out one particular award. It was missing a few pieces from it's body. I walked towards it and grabbed it with my right hand. I brought it closer to my face.

This brings back some terrible memories. Yet not even the most terrible one.

I scooted back and sat on the couch with the award in my hand. It was an award that was given to the bravest people of the year. I clenched my hand as a sudden nostalgia hit me.

I slowly closed my eyes as I leaned my head on the couch I'm sitting on.

* * *

"Oi! Captain Creep! Captain wants to see you right now!" A loud and masculine voice broke me out of my trance.

I moved my gaze to the very masculine tanned skin and blonde haired guy, who was leaning on the side of the door to the men's restroom. I gave him a nod in return as he went his way after that.

I was sitting on a bench with a MAX Coffee in my hand. And just as I was about to drink this heaven, you just had to but in. Why must you do dis?!

I shotgunned the entire can and got up. I wasn't wearing any shirt which left my skinny body to show off in front the other soldiers.

"Nice bones, captain creep." The other soldiers mocked my perfect body while I just scoffed and walked away with my uniform in hand.

Bullies… Is there a place in this world where they don't exist? Probably not. It is the rule of the strong to pick on the weak. And then one day the weak becomes the strong and finds some other weakling to pick on.

I made my way towards the captain's office, crossing a few large hallways along the way.

It's been almost a year since I've joined the Volunteer Force. After mom and dad's death, joining the force was the best option available. The world has gone crazy over the few years, I lost my parents, the problem with money rose up, we had no one to ask for help.

After the drastic rise of terrorist attack in The United States made it beyond vulnerable. The entire world started to fall into the depth of chaos. People from all around the world tried to run as far as they can. But then an organization was formed which created the voluntary force. The main objective of it was to get soldiers from other countries to support the fallen nations.

Anyone with required stats and a good background can wish to join the force and the pay was also pretty good. It was enough for me to pay for Komachi's college fees.

Just two more years… And I can be out of this place. I can probably find a decent job when I go back to Japan. And then I can be with my cute little sister for the rest of my life! Alright… I admit, that was a little creepy.

I headed inside the Captain's cabin. There were a few soldiers that I was familiar with standing there. They were all standing beside each other, forming a line. I stepped forward and took my place beside the tanned skin guy that called me here.

The Captain, Lieutenants, Sergeants, almost everyone was in the room. I guess it must be pretty serious then.

We were all looking forward with our hands behind us. No one blinking or even making a movement. All of us were taught to behave like a proper soldier. A year worth of training isn't for nothing you know~

In front of us sat the captain of our batch. Her waist-length raven hair tied to the side. The uniform looked nothing but perfect on her slender body. Her crimson eyes darting into all of our souls. They wanted nothing but perfection in return.

"Soldiers." The captain said as she got up from her seat and walked towards us.

"Hai!" All of us shouted in synch. Apparently all soldiers are supposed to say that when they are called.

"You are one of the chosen soldiers for this mission. I don't like failure as a result so don't be one." She said as she glared at us. Wait… What mission…? Why am I not aware of this?

…

Those damn bullies… They must have decided not to inform me of anything. Damn it… What if the captain asks for details on the mission? I guess being a loner comes with a few disadvantages.

"You will be transported on the site this instant. This is a very important mission and all of your support counts. Don't fail us." She said as she walked away.

Scary! So Scary!

* * *

I walked outside the military van with an assault rifle in my hand. I eyed my surroundings a bit. It looked… Like… A… Stadium…? What the heck is this sorcery? Guard duty? Possibly yes.

The blonde haired guy was right in front of me. I guess I'm gonna have to tone down my loner façade a bit and ask him about the mission. I got close to the guy and patted him on the shoulder.

Her was also wearing our usual soldier's uniform like me.

"Y-Yo." Don't slutter dumass!

"Whatcha need?" Blondie asked me with a normal tone.

"U-Uh… do you know why we are here?" I asked him

"…"

"…"

"Pftt… Haha Haha!" The blondie soon started laughing for no apparent reason.

"I don't think I said anything funny."

"Seriously dude? You don't even know why we're here?! Heh… Didn't you get the memo?" He said between his laughs.

"Memo?"

"Not a memo dumbass. It was a joke." Who are you calling dumbass?! I'm way more intelligent that you are. But for some reason I definitely can't say that to him. Reasons? He's twice my size.

"Heh… Anyways… We're here to guard the place. We're look-outs. Apparently there's a big game going on and some terrorist organization said they are going to Kaboom this place. Haha! Get it?"

"Y-Yeah sort of." I replied

"You know, you're really weird. I like you. Well look… The team's already in their positions. We should head out too." He said as he walked away.

I also joined him and found my own designated spot. It's been a year since I've joined and this is the second job for me. First one was also kind of similar to this one. A plain old guarding job. But this time there was a terrorist threat. I doubt anything's gonna happen though. But…

Shit… I should have at least written a letter to Komachi.

*BK201… Report Your Status.* A soundwave flashed through my ear through the Bluetooth that I had on.

*This is BK201. In Position. No Suspicious Activities Detected.* I said through the Bluetooth as the line went silent after that.

I don't even know what game this is. It's just a few guys jumping on top of each other for some reason. Weeeell… There are other reasons why a guy would jump on another guy but lets not go there. I could almost hear Ebina Hina's major nosebleed flowing around.

But what surprised me was the crowd. They are as lively as one can ever be. I don't think I've ever seen a crown this rowdy before.

I kept analyzing the crowd to locate any suspicious activities. I glared at the few people who were trying to enjoy a good game but couldn't due to a child crying beside them. The child seemed to be in a lot of pain since the crying sound was getting louder and louder. The child couldn't be anymore than three and was held by a guy who looked to be middle-aged. He also gave of a dead guy, dead guy vibe.

I decided to approach the scene to see and ask if there was any problem. But as soon as I got close, the man got up and started walking away. He was walking to the other side of the bathroom or even the food stalls. There was no reason for someone to go over there unless he wanted to just get some fresh air. I decided to follow him. But what struck me as odd was his glancing at me every few seconds.

*Suspicious Activities Detected In Route 2 Block D. Requesting permission to take action.* I said through the Bluetooth.

*Permission Granted. Connecting BK201 to support.*

*What is the situation BK201?* A female voice said from the other side of the connection.

*A suspicious middle-aged male wearing a navy blue sweat shirt and white trunks. He also has a toddler with him.*

*Do not open fire BK201. The target might have a Nanominium Bomb with him. We're sending backup.*

A Nanominium bomb?! You've gotta be kidding me. If he really has that then the one third of this stadium is doomed. It's probably is the size of an ipad. And the bomb probably isn't even traceable. That would explain how they would have been able to smuggle the bomb inside. But even so… The security is doing a full body check and banning any items that might be a threat.

I picked up my pace and walked towards the walking suspicious guy.

"United Nations Volunteer Army! Stop right there, Sir!" I said as I grabbed the handle of my gun. If he really has the bomb then I probably shouldn't take my chances with the gun.

The guy stopped for a few seconds and then as soon as I got close to him, he started sprinting away along with the toddler.

Shit!

*Target is confirmed! He's running through Route 2 Block D entrance!* I said over the Bluetooth as I ran after the guy.

*Do not open fire and Do not let the target out of your sight!*

Shit! Shit! Shit Shit!

It just fucking had to be me?!

Out of all the other incredible soldiers…

It just had to be me!

I ran forward with all my strength.

I was able to decrease the distance between us. All those years of cycling have finally paid off.

We were both in the basement of the stadium where no one was around. Not even a guard. Is this a trap? Possibly no.

The middle aged guy was gripping the kid hard while running. It definitely would have helped of he had just dropped the kid. But he instead he kept the child close.

Could it be…?

That the bomb is strapped to the child?

A sudden sense of anger washed over me as I ran forward with all my strength united. Passing through the objects that the suspect threw at me to make me slow my pace.

The distance between me and him was almost non-existent.

I jumped on the guy, tackling him down to the ground while also guarding the child from the fall with my right hand.

The guy was knocked out cold immediately due to the sudden impact to his head. Although I could tell that he was about to wake up any moment now. So I didn't waste any time and put the handcuffs on him. The crying child laid next to the middle aged guy as I huffed like hell.

*This is BK201… Target has been captured. Along with the child*

*This is control. Is there any sign of weapons or bombs on the target?*

I rummaged my way through the middle aged guy to find nothing on him.

*No… There's nothing on him.* I blurted out as I huffed

*Check the toddler, BK201* The voice from the other side said

Please don't be there. If there is a bomb here… I'm probably doomed.

I moved my hand around the kid's body to find nothing that's not supposed to be there.

*Nothing seems to be on the kid too.* I said

*We have visuals on you now BK201.* She said as I looked around to find a few security cameras around us. They are watching us now, huh?

*You did not commit a full body search. Do it now.* She said over the phone.

Full body search…? Oh… You mean strip the guys naked?

I pulled out the combat knife that I had on and started cutting off the clothes of the middle aged guy. There were countless amount of scars and bullet marks on him but none of them seemed recent.

*Anything suspicious?* The female voice asked over the phone.

*Negative* I responded

*Check the baby next*

*Hai* I said as I ripped off the clothes of the toddler.

My eyes widened as the sudden sight enveloped me.

My hands and legs started shaking unknowingly. It was as if all blood was drained out of me.

*What do you see, BK201?*

I couldn't response due to my muscle not obeying me anymore. I wanted to respond but a sudden lack of courage stopped me from doing so.

*BK201?*

*T-The B-Bomb…* Those words barely managed escaped my mouth.

*What happened with the bomb? The visual's not clear. We need your immediate response!*

I scooted back a few meters as everything made sense to me now.

That's why they were never able to find the bomb.

*T-The bomb… is p-probably inside the baby.* I managed to gather all my strength and blurt out what needed to be said.

It was visible to me now.

The big scar on the toddlers belly as if someone had cut it open and sewed it shut.

T-The green and red light blinking through skin every few seconds from inside the belly of the child.

There wasn't any response for a few seconds as I sat still. My heartbeat was faster that it has ever been. Sense of fear enveloped me whole.

*You have to take the bomb out. BK201.*

W-what?

*W-what? I… I c-can't do that! It's j-just a… just a child!* I protested

*Is the life of one child more necessary or the lives of thousands?!* The female from the other side shouted at me.

It was true… If I don't manage to defuse the bomb then the whole stadium is going to collapse. Thousands of lives will be lost within just a few seconds.

*There's no time for you Fucking Drama BK201! Cut the Fucking baby open!*

W-What are you…? H-How could you even s-say that?

The world is a cruel place but the people who live in this world are the cruelest ones.

It's either one child or a thousand more… H-How…

*Listen… BK201… What's your name?*

*H-Hikigaya…*

*Listen, Hikigaya. A you sure that the bomb is inside the child?*

*Y-Yes.*

*I'm sorry, Hikigaya. But then it's already too late for the kid now. The least that can be done now is put the kid to rest and save the others. Do you think you can do that?*

…I don't know… I don't know…

*Hikigaya. Do you have a family?*

*I… I have a little sister.*

*The people who are watching this game right now probably has a sister too. How would their sister feel when they find out about their deaths? How will your sister feel when she finds out about you death?*

…

*There are some choices that are bad but in order to save someone else, we just have to chose them. Tell me… Hikigaya… Are you willing to make that choice?*

…

I c-can't…

But…

…I have to.

*I am*

*Then do as I say and only do as I say. First… Grab you knife*

I pulled my knife closer to me and held it in a stabbing position.

*Now pull the knife towards the place where you think the bomb is. Don't cut too deep. If you do then there's a chance you will hit a wire and blast this entire fucking place*

I touch the corner of the scar with my knife in order to cut the belly open. This child was by now unconscious due to extreme pain.

This is the right choice. There are no other way…

…Yet even as hard as I tried, I couldn't move the knife inside.

*You have to be fast! Hikigaya! There could be a time limit on that thing!*

I c-can't do it…

T-This is for the b-best…

I pulled my knife inside the child as the blood started gushing out soon after.

I moved the knife through the scar and created an open space for the bomb to be visible. It was roughly the size of an old generation ipad. A few wires were connected to the bomb.

*I… I S-see the bomb*

*Good now tell us what you see there*

I examined the bomb thoroughly without touching it. There were a few wires attached to it.

*Listen Hikigaya. We have the bomb squad here with us and another squad getting to you but I doubt they will reach you in time. For now you will have to take the matters in your hand with the squad that is with us supporting you*

*Okay* I said

*Do you see any sort of timer on the bomb?* A rough male voice said from the other side

*Ah… Yes. It says… 3… shit… it says three minutes!*

*Fuck Jesus! Do you see any wires and if you do then what type of them do you see?*

*U-Uh… T-There's a bunch of yellow ones bundled together and a few blue ones. but there's a red and a green one attached to the timer*

*Goodness gracious. At least the bomb can't get a decoy wire otherwise they probably wouldn't have been able to stuff it inside the kid without the kid dying*

*Okay… Listen to me, BK201. You have to cut those red and green wires simultaneously. One of those two is the main wire. And if you fail to cut off the main wire before the other one then we're all going to meet god today*

*O-Okay*

I released a tired sigh. My hands were still shaking. The face of the dead child was tearing my heart to smithereens.

I ducked my knife under the two wires, ready to cut them off at the same time.

The timer kept on counting down…

2:12

2:11

2:10

 ***Click***

 ***Bleep***

0:00

The timer reached zero as soon as I cut off the wires. But the big explosion was missing.

I guess we were able to prevent the explosion.

I could hear a released sigh from the otherside of the line.

I scooted back from the unmoving body of the child. I rested my head on the pillar behind me. The sound of the crowd cheering on a scored goal was audible to me.

Why?

Why did the world have to turn out like these?

Why did a little child had to pay the price for another's sins?

I glanced up at the body of the handcuffed man. He was squirming while looking at me. Our eyes met as he let out a disgusting smile.

"You think this is over? You think just because you have managed to stop our plans, you managed to stop us? Let me tell you this, kid. No one can stop us. There is no sto-"

 ***BASH*** I clenched my fist and dropped it down on his face with all my strength. My punch connected with his nose, breaking it instantly.

But I didn't stop there…

I kept punching him.

* * *

I stood inside my house and in front of a table. Where stood an opened package. An award like object beside it.

It was an honorary award that the captain was supposed to hand over to me today. It was given to the bravest soldiers in the army. And I had gotten it. Yet I didn't want it. Nor did I went to receive it. It was simply sent to me when I didn't attend the celebration on stopping the terrorist attack.

I didn't know what came over me. But I leaped forward and grabbed the award with my right hand and threw it at the nearby wall… Probably breaking it n half.

I stepped back, my knees hitting my sofa as I sat on it. I leaned my head back.

*You've got three text messages* A sudden sound came out of my phone

I turned my gaze towards my phone and grabbed it. I opened the message and tried my best to read it, even with the tearjerking headache on me.

" _Ma~ Ma~ Onii-chan! Ignoring your sweet sweet little sister's call is really low on point you knoooww~_

 _Can't a loving sister care for her onii-chan? Kyaah! That must have been really high on Komachi points! Weelll… Onii-chan that aside. Komachi wanted to know how you were doing but you weren't reachable so Komachi's love will have to get through this message._

 _You must be wondering how your precious little sister is doing. Well I'm doing great! I even got into the college you went to! And by the way onii-chan… Taishi-kun (The Bug) Is also with me._

 _And… heehee… We're Dating! Isn't that great?! Well… You're probably thinking of a way to kill him now. Hehee…_

 _Anyways… Onii-chan. Komachi misses you a lot you knoooww~_

 _Please come home soon! The house feels really lonely without you. Perhaps I will call Taishi-kun to accompany me if you don't come back soon._

 _I won't take anymore of your time! Ja Ne~_

I couldn't hold myself back anymore as a few drops of tears made their way on top of the cell phone. I raised my right hand and bit my shirt to stop any sound of crying to get out…

I… I… w-want to go home…

I don't want to be here anymore…

"Hiki…ga-san…"

* * *

"Hikigaya-san!" A rather loud voice woke me up.

I slowly opened my eyes to find two grey orbs staring at me. And her face was awfully close as well…

"Hikigaya-san! Don't you think you're getting late?" Tsurumi said as she stood up

"…"

"Haruhi's already up and running. And you're probably already an hour late." She said

"…"

"U-Uh… Hikigaya-san… You alright?"

"…hmm… yeah. It was just a nightmare." More like horrible past.

"Oh… Anyways, You should really get going don't you think?" She said with her hands resting on her hips.

I raised my hand up and looked at my watch.

Shiiiiiet…

* * *

 **Sorry for the late folks! Hope you can forgive me~ I'll give you a cookie! And sorry again if this chapter didn't turn out good enough. I had to deal with constant sneezes and coughs while writing this. Yeah... I'm sick as hell... I won't promise you anything but I will try to update faster. And do any of you even read this?! Probably not. I can even go like... Penis Penis Penis Penis Penis Penis Penis Penis Penis Penis and none of you would notice!**

 **BTW I BS'd my way through everything so don't be picky please~**

 **Anyways, That's all for now... Lemme know your thoughts peeps...**

 **Sayonara~**


	4. Sayonara

**Sorry folks... But this is the end. I will not be uploading anymore chapters and I have a reason for it. For those of you that thought this was too dark then I will again tell you that I did always warn you beforehand. Before every single chapter. Yet you still read it. So take responsibility for your actions. Don't nag me about it. This is rated M for a reason. If my writing is that despicable then why do you still bother to read it? I'm not even going to mention your names. You don't deserve that nor am I that horrible.**

 **Anyways, Thanks a lot for sticking to the story! If you guys really liked the story and any of you even wish to adopt it the feel free to do so.**

 **I know I'm being the biggest bitch right now for leaving this story but I don't think I even want to write these stories anymore... There are tons of better stories out there. I'm sure you can make do.**

 **Thanks for everything~**

 **Sayonara~**


	5. Gotcha

**OH MY GAWWD! The amount of reactions are insane! April went by real fast and I couldn't do anything. But who cares! A prank is always great when it's not you getting pranked. Can I say 'It's just a prank bro~' now? I mean some very horrible prankstars get away from anything just by saying those words! Hopefully this will work for me as well...**

 **Well if you haven't figured it out yet then the whole last chapter thing was actually just a little... scam...? That is the right word. Isn't it?**

 **I won't lie... I really wanted to find out how it feels to do it gnt style (sounds like a sex position, right?) I'm probably even the first one to pull something like this. I even lost a few followers. But your reactions made it sooo worth it!**

 **Well... the reality is that I was just bored as hell. It was like me writing, posting, some of you reviewing and repeat. Not to mention how dark the previous chapter was.**

 **And don't worry! There isn't anyone that's pissing me off or calling my story shit. For some reason only like three percent of the viewers weren't pleased with my writing. All of you are sadists! Just like me! JK**

 **And another point of this is that there are a lot of people who are just straight up fucking with new authors. I know that it can be frustrating when the author makes a bad decision and ruins the story but you could still go a little easy right?**

 **Allow me to demonstrate... Instead of writing 'Your story is shit' maybe you could write 'This just feels a little off, sorry man'. See? That way you didn't have to give out a constructive large review but you also stated your opinion. But hey what the heck... It's your right to be an internet troll just like me...**

 **And I also kind of hated the fact that gnt actually mentioned abulkabul27's name. Don't get me wrong, abulkabul is a dick. There's no other way around it. He literally hates all the stories but still... That guy probably had to turn his PM system off to not get death threats. Which I find a little bit funny apparently because I am a dick myself. Which I just proved now...**

 **Anyways... Hopefully this chapter will calm you down. And if you didn't like it then... uh... Visit Buhnrop? Or if you're a major otaku then maybe ? And if... uhh...**

 **I'm truly fucked aren't I?**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

 **Now that's just not possible to ignore!**

* * *

I stared deep into the mirror in front of me with an untied tie around my neck.

" _Why Did You Do It?!"_

My eyes darting the eyes of my reflected self.

" _Why Did You Kill The Terrorist?!"_

I grabbed my collar with both of my hands and pulled it upwards.

" _There's A Security Footage Of You Beating The Terrorist To death!"_

I grabbed the narrow end of my tie and pulled it on top of the other end.

" _Why Did You Do It?! To Get Rid Of The Him?! You Better Start Talking Right Now!"_

I tried again and again and again but just couldn't get the knot right.

" _Are You Working With The Terrorists?! You Don't Want Another Of Your Limbs Pierced Right?!"_

 ***CRACK*** I pulled my fist back and punched the mirror in front of me. I could see the mirror forming a net like breaking pattern from the place my punch connected.

"H-Hikigaya-san…?" Came a female voice from behind me.

Shit…

"Hikigaya-san, What are you doing?" Tsurumi asked

"...Punching." I deadpanned

"I know that! But why are you punching?" She seems to be in a bad mood today. Is it that time of the month or something?

"Uhh… Umm… There was a… bug…?"

"W-What? You don't just punch a mirror for a bug!"

"Oh… My bad."

"Y-You're kidding, right?"

"Yes…?"

"You really are dumb, Hikigaya-san. You might even be dumber than Mayuri-san."

"Oi, I'm your boss. And her name's Miura not Mayuri and you know that."

"This isn't even the first time you broke something, Hikigaya-san. You know you can share, right?"

"Don't worry… I'm just a little tired and stressed out. And I'm rich. I don't think breaking a few mirrors here and there could get me on the road anytime soon."

"But that doesn't mean you should just break everything! There are other ways to relieve stress to you know!" She said as she rubbed her temples.

You should be glad I'm not breaking necks to relieve stress.

Wait…

Did she just say other ways?

"…"

"W-Wha! I-I S-Swear I didn't mean it t-t-that way! I s-swear!" You just made things hella more awkward now.

"…I know, kid. And don't worry about my stress. Let's just say I have my _other ways_ to relieve stress as well."

"…"

"…"

"That was seriously gross, Hikigaya-san." She said as she looked the other way. Oi! You really shouldn't talk to your boss like that you know?

"Anyways, Where's Haruhi?" I asked her

"She's still watching TV." She answered

"Hmm… I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay. You do realize that you're already like two hours late right?"

"Yeah… don't worry about it. I can handle that."

"Okay, then… A-And… Umm… Hikigaya-san."

"Hmm…?" I said as I tied my tie correctly this time.

"C-Could you please return early today? I have somewhere i-important I need to be tonight."

Going out late at night? That sounds awfully normal for a college student but Tsurumi was no normal girl. She is just like I used to be. She isn't the type to party late or get drunk beyond belief. I don't even think she has any friends. What could be the reason, then? Family? Her sister is in Tokyo and I talked to her yesterday so that's not possible. Boyfriend? I highly doubt that. Could it be related to that time of the month..? That's a possibility…

"Sure, kid. I'll try my best."

I made my way downstairs to find my daughter throwing dance moves in front of the television. Plot twist, the yoga channel was on. You know you're not supposed to dance to that right? You probably don't even know what yoga is.

"E-eeK!" Haruhi made a very cute squeaking sound as I grabbed her from behind, lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatcha doing, kiddo?" I asked her as I put her down.

"Papa I'm doing Yoda! Do you wanna see?!"

Doing Yoda? Who wouldn't do Yoda… He's Yoda for fuck's sake…

"It's not Yoda sweety, It's Yoga and sorry but papa has to go now. I'll be back early today so you can show me then." I said to her as I patted her head while she just pouted.

* * *

I made my way towards the break room to find a blonde haired bespectacled beauty standing there. Wait… Bespectacled?

"And in comes the king of tardiness." She mocked

"What's with the glasses? Are you perhaps trying to seduce me?" I asked

"What? Who would seduce an ass like you? I just happened to forget my lenses otherwise who would ever want to wear these annoying objects?" She teased back.

"Such waste of beautiful glasses. You must apologize to all the bespectacled beauties in the world right NOW!"

"Woah! Hold it creepy, gross, perv, gross! I didn't know you had a glasses fetish." You didn't have to say gross twice you know…

"It's not a fetish. It's called LOVE. Get it right."

"Creepy old pervert."

"…"

"Creepy old pervert."

"I already heard you the first time, woman." I said as she just giggled behind her hands.

"Ne… Hachio, did you get the reunion invitation?"

I really shouldn't have come here… She's gonna drag me there isn't she. I can just sense the danger approaching me.

"Huh? Reunion? What's that? Never heard of it."

"…" She didn't say anything but just glared at me.

"…What?"

"You're coming to the reunion party… Right?" She came closer.

"…"

"Right?" She came even more closer

"…"

"RIGHT…?" Her eyes were now just mere inches away from mine as they glared at mine with furiosity. Is that even a word?

"Why? Why do I even have to go there?"

"Because I said so."

"When did you become my master?" I could feel a smirk forming on her face instantly as I said that.

"The day you fu- Mnhmhnhmh!" I didn't let her finish as I pressed my palm on her face, stopping her from uttering anymore unnecessary words.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll go, I'll go! Just shut your mouth."

I don't even care about the reunion at this point. What's the worst that could happen? I will probably just have to activate stealth hikki and wait in the corner until Miura finishes up. But the child abuser teacher of mine could turn out to be a problem. But I doubt she even remembers me.

 ***Squish*** Unknowingly I squished a round-like object.

Hmm? What is this squishy feeling? This seems oddly familiar.

 ***Squish*** Unknowingly I squished again

"Nngh~!" A soft moan was let out from underneath my palm as I squished it the second time. What is this? Why so fluffy? I thought this fic was supposed to be dark.

I eyed myself and the companion I held very carefully. Her eyes were almost threatening to burst tears. The green in her eyes almost turned crimson red. It was as if they wanted to kill me. One of my hands rested on her mouth and the other on her breast.

I retracted my palm from her mouth. Her lips were quivering due to immense anger. I could see her pulling back her fist in order to beat the shit outta me.

"WAAAIT!" I shouted. Miura stopped her punch midway and stared at me with a look of curiosity and anger. I didn't pull my hand back from her breast but instead put my other hand on her shoulder.

"There are only two ways this _accidental_ situation can go. One… I release my grip on your man boobs and you beat the shit outta me like a real man or two… I don't release the grip on your beautiful rounded shaped breast and take this to round two. Even though the latter is unlikely I would love you to choose the second one. And if you still decide to go for number one then atleast let me squeeze those heavens once again!"

 ***THUD*** Needless to say that she chose the first option and didn't even let me squeeze them.

"I-IF… I-F I-F y-you do it again then I'll KILL YOU! Creepy hentai!"

"Hai, Hai."

"Hey Miura." I called out to her as she was getting a plastic cup outta the cupboard.

"W-What is it?"

"Are you free tonight?" I asked her

"W-What?! Why? You're not gonna ask me out right? I'm sorry Hachio but you're too much of a creep to be dating me."

"Oi, I'm not even asking you out. I just wanna know if you can take care of Haruhi for me tonight."

"Oh… Sure thing. I would love to see her tonight. We'll take baths together! We'll even eat together. Or maybe we'll even… guhehe… guhehehe…" I already regret this decision.

"You know you can see her everyday if you marry me right?"

"Not worth it." SO FAST!

"Anyways… Why do you even need me to take care of Haruhi? And what happened to Remo?"

"Tsurumi and I both just have some stuff that we need to handle and her name's Rumi not Remo and you did that on purpose." I said

Those two really hate each other don't they? Well… Miura did scare her a lot back in the day.

"Anyways here… T-Take it." Miura suddenly said as she pulled out a MAXX Coffee. Is this gonna be a regular thing now? I'm gonna be so glad if it does become a regular thing.

"Thanks… But why are you blushing?" I asked as I noticed a pink tinge on her cheek.

 ***THUD*** But the reply I got was a punch in the gut. You know since you gave me a can of heaven, I'll ignore that.

"You should really stop hitting me. What if I start liking it?!"

"I w-wasn't blushing you idiot, creepy hentai." Just how many times did you even call me that today?

"So when does the reunion take place." I asked her to cease her embarrassment.

"This week apparently and let me be clear… If you even stand me up for a minute then I'm going to share all of your secre-"

"OKAY OKAY! I said I'll go alright!... Wait… late? We're not going together right?"

"Of course we are. We work in the same place."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not."

"People are gonna get the wrong idea."

"I don't care about said people." She said

"Hayama's probably gonna be there." I said trying to stop her from going to the party with me.i

"Hayama's a happily married man." She said. Happy? I doubt that's the word you should use to describe his life.

"But yo-" I kept trying my chances but Miura cut me off midway.

"Well, Yukinoshita-san is going to be there too. And Yui too probably." She said while fidgeting with her cup.

"And…?"

"What do you mean _and_..? She's your ex-girlfriend."

"OOhh.. That's right. All the more reason to not go."

"NO! You will go! And I will be your Date! We'll show Yukinoshita-san that even a creepy, old, rotten, lame, husky, pervert like you could get a date too!" She said while her eyes sparked a little.

I know those eyes… She really isn't backing down from this is she? I then started to facepalm myself.

"Eh? Sergeant and Yumiko-san are dating?!" We were so busy with each other that we didn't hear the redheaded detective enter the break room and eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Looks like you're working on your eavesdropping skills, Detective." I said to Takamoto

"You bet, Serge! But are you two really going out?!"

".."

"…"

"…"

"…Ne~ You know it is rude to eavesdrop on people, right?" What is this satanic aura?

"Eh?! Yumiko-san? When did you become so scary?!"

"Trust me you don't wanna know…" I said to her

"Weeelll…. it is understandable if Yumiko-san really is dating you though." Miura's ears picked that up for some reason.

"I know Right! I mean he's a complete asshole." Miura said to Rin

Oi! At least deny the fact that you're not dating me first!

"Yes! He like has this grumpy face that always says 'Fuck off… You're embarrassing yourself'. It hurts just looking at him. His creepy eyes were enough to be grossed out but his facial expression just makes it wayyyy worse! See See! Look at him!"

Hoh? Did you perhaps forget that I'm standing right here?

"Right! He even always wears black and white! I mean talking about fashion sense! It is as if they are just as rotten as his eyes!"

You guys just always have to insult my eyes, don't you?

"And he's eve-"

"Alright that's enough!" I mildly shouted to gather the two bitchy women's attention.

"Detective if I catch you slacking off even ten more seconds then you're getting a long ass penalty that includes you staying the rest of the night staying here doing my paperwork."

The detective disappeared before I even finished for some reason. I then turned my gaze towards the blondie.

"You!"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'll bring Haruhi to your place after work. I'll call you when I reach your house. Is that understood?"

"H-Hai!" She mimicked a salute for some reason.

"You will also start respecting those beautiful spectacles and take care of them like a parent taking care of his child! You will wash them thoroughly and wear them with pride everyday!"

"H-Ha… Wait…" Miura recomposed her shocked self and narrowed her killer eyes at me.

Shit…

* * *

I turned the engine of my car off and stared at the three figures in front of me. I pulled my hand out of my pocket with my hand gripping my badge. I stared at my badge until I softly threw it inside the dashboard. I got out of my car and locked it.

The road I was on was dirty. It was late and the amount of people here were only four. Me and the three figures in front of me. One of the figure was a male and the rest two were females. The guy was standing with his back facing an alleyway. I could sense the presence of a few people inside the alleyway.

I made my way towards them carefully. I didn't want any of them to spot me. Not yet. One of the two females was Tsurumi. The babysitter for my kid. For her to be in a place like this.

A place filled with junkies and drug addicts. I could sense the smell of cocaine and marijuana, coming from inside the alleyway. There was also a yellow car beside them. It was the car the females had used to arrive here. The driver was the brown haired female that was now talking to the male. It's not that hard to find out that the guy is probably a seller and an addict. His clothing style and his body shaking once every while gives it away that he's high right now.

But the question is… What is Tsurumi doing here? Buying drugs? I don't think so. I would have found out by now if she was an addict. Or maybe her new so called brown haired friends hooked her up? The chances are high for that one.

She was acting a lot grumpy during these few days. I dismissed those matters without thinking about it. But her asking me for advance payment is what I found odd. Tsurumi never does useless shopping or buys useless stuffs. It's only the beginning of the month and she asked for the whole month pay in advance. But what really caught me was her asking me and not her sister. Her sister surely would have been able to lend her but Tsurumi didn't do that. She instead wanted to use her own earned money and save herself from an explanation to her sister.

I then saw Tsurumi reaching into her purse and pulling out the bundle of cash that I lent her. She then gave it to the brown haired girl, who passed it onto the guy.

A few minutes passed as they argued about something. Soon enough the girls left the scene and the guy. The yellow car vanished from my sight. The guy was still standing there, counting the money.

I turned my gaze downwards. I was standing on an empty black trash bag. I then pulled out the latex gloves and slid them on. I bent down and picked up the empty trash bag.

I got out of the cover and made my way towards the guy. The guy seemed to be in his late twenties and had a short muscular body. The guy turned around to walk inside the alleyway but I didn't let him.

I raised my hand while gripping the hem of the trash bag. I got close to the guy and pulled the empty trash bag on him, ceasing his eyesight. I twisted the hem of the trash bag using both of my hands and tightened the bag's grip on his neck.

I pushed my right leg to his left side and spun him around.

 ***THUD*** I crouched down with covered head hitting the rock hard ground with a thudding noise.

"W-WHA!? W-WHAT'S GOING ON?! S-SOMEONE! A-ANYO-"

 ***ARGHHGH-UGmnGhnm*** He let out a painful scream as I twisted one of his fingers but was soon cut off as I punched his jaw to the ground.

"Make a sound and I'll start breaking all the other fingers. Slowly and painfully. Nod if you understand me." I whispered to the fallen guy.

 ***MnGhhh…. Mnghhh… MngHHgh…*** The guy let out a few soft grunts and then nodded slowly.

"Good. Now answer my questions. What did those girls want from you?"

" **Mnghh… ahh… uh… T-They just wanted to make s-sure… I… I… didn't release the p-photos…"**

"Photos?"

" **T-The… T-The brown haired girl… We threatened her for money. I s-swear if I hadn't done that then my boss would have killed me!"**

"What did you threaten her with and what about the black haired girl?"

" **B-Black haired girl?! I… I don't know her. I swear. She just… She just came along with her as friend m-maybe…"**

"You didn't answer all of my questions."

" **Mnghh… I… We threatened her boyfriend for t-their intimate photos and he gave them to us. B-boss said the girl's parents are politicians. And they would p-pay a lot to keep the p-photos hidden. I s-swear I only did as boss told me to."**

 ***Sigh*** I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. Even though this situation can't be described as a good thing, I felt relieved. It was relieving that Tsurumi wasn't the one at fault. But she still could have just come to me for help instead of taking thing on her own hand.

"Where's your boss?" I asked him

" **H-He's inside. W-Wait… W-What are you going to do?"**

"Nothing serious. I guess I'll just have a little chat with your boss. Don't worry… By the time you wake up, your boss will be gone."

" **W-What are y-"**

 ***THUD!*** I pulled my hand back and forced it down on his neck, knocking him out cold.

Idiot, College kids…

I made my way inside the thin alleyway, looking for a certain boss...

* * *

 **Okay... I tried my best at adding a little comedy and fluff. Sorry if it didn't turn out okay enough. Humor or romance isn't really my forte. I'm just good at making up plot and adding a little dark theme.**

 **And be free with your words, people. I won't mind. I will try not to. You have already made up for those incoming thrashings by simply caring. It really warmed my heart.**

 **Arigatou~**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _I simply watched as the ice queen of Sobu made her way towards me. Her long silky black hair flowing back as she walked towards me. Even every single strand of hair of hers shouted perfection. You know, that should be illegal._

 _I spotted tinges of red on her cheeks as she now stood before me. What is this cuteness? This should be illegal as well!_

" _H-Ha-Ha-Hachiman…" The Ice queen finally gathered her courage and said._

 _What the!? Why are we suddenly on first name basis now!? I thought you didn't want to change anything! And why is my innocent heart beating so fast now!? This is all a treachery I tell you! Treachery of beautiful women!_

" _W-What?" I asked not missing the chance to slutter If things weren't just awkward enough._

" _Y-You know we should now… Y-You know… At least start calling each other by our f-first name." Stop sluttering woman! You're making me blush!_

" _I probably wouldn't have agreed to date you if I knew you would become so dere-dere." I mocked her while she started glaring at me in return._

" _Hoh? You have some nerve for a mere insect." Hey that hurt… but at least you're back._

" _So you're dating or in this case… dated a mere insect now?"_

" _How did you even reach that conclusion? I was merely using you as a tool to scare away all the pathetic highschool boys. Why would anyone ever date such a thing as yourself?"_

" _Yeah, I totally believe that. And I think you're actually getting a little rusty with your retorts nowadays, Yukinoshita." I said_

" _Y-Yukino…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Call me Y-Yukino… H-Hachiman." There's that dere-dere side again!_

" ' _I do not want a mere maggot calling me by my given name' is the exact thing you said to me when I tried to get on the first name basis." I said while she gave me a pouty look._

 _Oi, Stop it! You're adorable!_

" _At least! At least call me that… At least, today." Her hand gripped the sleeve of my shirt._

" _A-Ah… I guess calling you Y-Yukino wouldn't hurt. U-Uh … we're basically breaking-up anyways." I tried my poor attempt at making a joke._

" _Hikigaya-kun." A sudden chill went up my spine._

" _H-Hai…?"_

" _We're not breaking up. Don't even joke about it."_

" _H-Hai." I said while scratching the side of my head in a sheepish manner._

" _H-Hachiman." A soft voice made it's way towards me as I glanced at Yukinoshita's face. Her face now facing slightly upwards. Her eyes closed. Her hands trembling slowly._

 _Oye Oye! Your parents are standing right over there you know!_

" _H-Hachiman…?" Her eyes were still closed. Her face was still facing upwards. looks like she isn't backing down._

 _Oh What the heck anyways…_

 _I slowly raised my right hand and softly touched her left cheek. She squirmed a little as my hand touched her soft skin. I brushed my thumb along her cheek and leaned my head down as she continued to squirm underneath._

 _Oi! Don't be nervous Hachiman! This isn't even the first time! Don't be nervous! Don't be nervous! This is probably also the last time in a few years too! Don't fuck up! Don't fuck up!_

 _My lips continued to taste her's upon meeting. I slowly retracted my lips from hers, leaving a little pouting Yukinoshita in front of me._

" _Just as I figured… You're a lewd, lewd man."_

" _Oi! You don't get to say that woman!"_

 _ ***Giggle***_ _We both ended up giggling together._

" _Goodbye, Yuki-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt a pair of finger pressed down on my lips._

" _Don't say goodbye, Hachiman. I will not let you say goodbye." Yukinoshita… No… Yukino said while throwing her small cute smile at me. I also threw her one of my own genuine smiles in return._

" _Right. I'll see you soon, Yukino."_

 _I stared at the airport entrance with my empty eyes as I waited for her return._

 _Well… she never came back. Nor was I ever able to bring her back. Maybe the genuine thing I always craved for had an expiration date. Maybe my genuine relationship was expired the moment I let her out of my sight._

Genuine… What a nasty word indeed. To think that people used to call me a monster of logic. Where's the logic in that huh? Nope… There simply is no logic. There's only one monster. And I am that monster.

Well, It's been a while since I've recalled something like this. I really want to kill my old self after remembering this side of mine. The side that lost all hope yet still always managed to grab on to the biggest hope of all. I really do pity my past. But this time it's different. This time I'm different.

"Sergeant!"

Wait what were we talking about again?

"SERGEANT!" A very loud female voice broke me out of my trance.

I turned my head up and glanced at the source of the voice. Only to be met with a pair of piercing crimson eyes.

Ohh… Chief… Wait… Chief…?

"Chief? When did you get here?" I asked her, leaving her dumbfounded.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I've been shouting at you for the past thirty minutes!"

Thirty minutes? Must have been a hella boring shouting then.

"Oh… Sorry. I spaced out a little." I said

"…"

"Ehehehe…" Lieutenant Ren laughed sheepishly, probably to ease the tension building up in his apartment.

I took this time to inspect the chief of Chiba police.

Her hair style stayed the same as the first time I saw her, which was six years ago in the volunteer army. Her waist-length black hair tied to the side. Her crimson red eyes shining as brightly as ever.  
She was wearing a white plain shirt like me with a loose red tie. I guess she came straight from work. Oh wait… She must have driven here straight from Tokyo after hearing my case. No wonder she's pissed.

The youngest chief of police. And also one of the most respected person in Chiba. Not to mention how much you're rocking that body of yours even in your mid thirties with such a huge amount of pressure on your head…

So… What was the topic of this argument again?

Oh… I remember. I went on the field without backup or permission. Makes sense that she's pissed. But you didn't have to come here all the way from Tokyo because of that you know…

"You know, chief. You could have just let Lieutenant handle this. You didn't really have to come see me you know... wait... Could it be that you just really wanted to see me?" I mocked while tilting my head to the side.

"Don't get flirty with me, sergeant. I'll suspend you."

"You do realize that you actually can't do that, right?" I deadpanned

"Of course I can!"

"No you can't. The _people upstairs_ will shout your eardrums off if you do that."

"Ehehehe…" Lieutenant Ren let out another sheepish laugh.

"Lookie here, sergeant. If you pull another stunt like this then I'm sending you right to the _people upstairs_."

"…"

"I'm not lying! I will do that!"

"…"

"Stop glaring at me!"

"Treya-san…" I said sternly gaining both of their attention.

"H-Hai…?" Chief seemed a little shocked with my sudden voice.

"You are here about something else. Aren't you?" I asked

I could see her letting out a sigh.

"How did you figure?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You seemed different… Tensed. And your heartbeat is faster than usual. Not to mention the way you're sweating even in this air-conditioned space." She let out a dry chuckle as I said that.

"As expected of you, I guess." She said as she then pulled out the file she had with her.

"Nevan's in Japan." She said.

My eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"Nevan?" I aksed

"A CCTV camera caught her a few days ago. It was staying somewhere beside a hospital in Otowara." She then threw the opened file my way.

"That's her." I confirmed her as I looked through the lavender haired woman's photos. There's no doubt about it.

It's her…

The six inch long scar touching the corner of her right eye still visible from a poor camera. Her hair tied with the same old purple ribbon.

"What do you guys plan on doing about it?" I asked her

"I don't know what they are going to do. Chances are, they will ask you to handle. It would also explain why they are forcing you to handle field cases." She said with her finger on her chin.

Well, no shit Sherlock…

* * *

I walked inside the elevator with Chief following me. Lieutenant stood in front of us, outside the elevator. What are you doing here for? To wave us goodbye?

"I know it's already morning and you haven't slept and all. But still… Don't be late to precinct, Hachiman-tan." Lieutenant said with a smile.

"You're really annoying, you know." I said to him

"Hai~" He said as the elevator door closed, rendering him invisible to me and the chief beside me.

…

A few seconds passed as we waited for the elevator to reach it's destination. An awkward silence was soon born.

"Why didn't you call for backup, Hachiman?" She said without looking at me.

"You know me… I just forgot I guess."

"I do know you. And I also know that you're way too lazy to beat up a gang of thugs for no apparent benefit to you. And you're supposed to work with brains now, not with your body… Not anymore."

"…"

"Anyways, Don't just run off to beat someone off again. You know how afraid everyone are of you. If they find out you are back in the game then there's gonna be a storm _upstairs_."

"I'm not back, Treya. I'm… It was just a personal issue."

"Personal?"

"It… It was your sister. She was getting mixed up with some bad guys."

"What?! What do you mean mixed up?"

"It's nothing serious. I already took care of it so don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it?! It's about Tsurumi! If you don't tell me then I'll ask her instead." She shouted

"Don't do that. She already doesn't like you. You interfering in her matters will only make it worse." I warned her

"That damn kid…" I could hear her mutter

"It's not her fault, chief. She just tried to help a... friend…?" I said

"And that's why you beat up those thugs?" She asked

"Well… yes."

"Couldn't you have called Rin instead of breaking their bones? If we don't get enough evidence against them then you're gonna be in a very bad position you know."

"Perhaps I'll let the _people from upstairs_ handle that for me." I said as I earned a giggle from the chief of police beside me.

* * *

"Yo." I said as the blonde in front of me opened her door.

"What a lame way to greet someone." Seriously? That's the first thing you say? I guess I'll forgive you since you're wearing those gorgeous frames.

"I'm sure your positive beauty will cancel out my negative lameness."

"If only your lameness weren't the size of the universe." She said as she tsch'ed

"Yeah right… Where's Haruhi?"

"She just woke up. Come on, get inside." She said as she let me inside her apartment.

"Papa!" Haruhi clung to my leg as soon as I came into her view. Miura must have been very clingy.

"Papa, where's RumiRumi?"

"Oh… We're just about to visit her."

"Hoh? You don't like playing with AuntyYumi anymore?" I could sense Miura's stress from over here. Be careful Haruhi-chan... This is the part you choose your words very carefully.

"Of course! But RumiRumi is just a little better!" Haruhi said as she raised her arms sideways indicating how big 'little' was.

"Huh!? But I thought I was your favorite!" Miura faked her crying as Haruhi tried her best to console her.

I closed my eyes and clenched my hands slightly.

Nevan…

I'm gonna have to increase the amount of look outs for these two. There's no telling what she's planning on doing here.

"Miura, we should head out now." I said

"Huh? But you just got here."

"I know. I'm only here to pick her up. I need to get to precinct after this and so do you."

"Uh… I guess we'll meet again soon then sweetie." She said as she pinched the kid's cheeks.

"O-W-K-Aa-y" Haruhi clumsily let out.

Oh... The reunion's tomorrow too. Let's just hope that Miura forgets all about it. Even though the possibility is close to nil.

* * *

 **Short chapter huh... Sorry. I guess I just didn't have enough content to fill it up with and I also didn't want to add the reunion in this chapter.**

 **Anyways... do show me some love guys by letting me know your thoughts on this and I'll love you back... In the creepiest way possible...**

 **That's all...**

 **Sayonara~**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

"98!" Came a cheery voice of an almost four year old

"AAArghgH!"

"99!"

"AAAAAARGHGH!"

"100!"

"AArghh-"

 ***THUD*** I fell to the floor as both of my hands finally collapsed.

"C'mon Papa! Do more! More! More!"

"Sorry, kiddo. I don't think Papa has enough strength left to do anymore push-ups." I said to my daughter, who was sitting on my back as I continued my hellish training.

"But you only did a hundred!"

"I did 500 and you can only count till 100."

"But I thought you were Saitama."

Saitama? What in the hell have you been watching on TV, kid?

"I work out five times the amount Saitama does, kid. I'm basically Saiman!"

"Hoooooh! So cool! But Papa, why do people call you batman?"

"Because I'm batman." I said with a groggy voice.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. The author's just really childish."

"Papa, you're weird." She made a grossed out face.

"And you're adorable."

"Ehehehe~"

"See? That was adorable."

"Ehehehe~"

"…"

"Ehehehe~"

"Alright, go bother Tsurumi for now, kiddo." I said as I picked her up and landed her on the floor.

* * *

I got out of the shower with only a towel covering my lower half. I turned my gaze towards the window that was being penetrated by the bright light of sun. I should get the curtains drawn.

I spotted the silhouette of a person inside the house in front of mine. Apparently there was another window right across my house. Even though it was pretty far away, I could still probably see who the person is.

That's Tsurumi's house and she's right downstairs so the chances of her being the silhouette I saw, was zero. And Tsurumi also lives alone which makes the shadow all the more suspicious.

I put both of my hands on the hem of the window and leaned my head in to look farther. Soon enough, The shadow of the person became clear.

I spotted black hair covering up the face of the owner of a slender body. I spotted her removing her arms from my sight. Her face now visible to me.

Her red eyes connected with my dark grey ones.

Oh…

It's… Chief.

I almost forgot she was back.

For some reason, her face soon contained a torrent of emotions. Anger… to be precise. I could see her grit her teeth in anger. What got her so pissed? I was just looking out for her sister…

I then turned my gaze downwards.

HOOOH!

BLACK!

ADULT!

BRA!

PANTIES!

BALLS!

…Wait balls?

I then corrected my viewing position to get a better sight of the situation. I spotted a baseball in Chief's hand, which was soon going to crush my own's. What is this sudden RomCom situation?

I guess there's no other way…

"WAAAAIT!" I shouted while waving my hand in the air frantically.

Looks like I was able to gain the maiden's attention because her throwing hand seemed to have stopped midway.

There's no other way. I must sacrifice pride in order to protect my balls!

I quickly moved my hand onto the hem of the towel that was wrapped around my lower half.

 ***PULL*** I pulled the towel off me with just a swift movement.

"…"

"…"

"KYAAA!" I heard the woman residing in the house in front of mine scre-

 ***THUD***

" **GAArGHgh!"** I fell to the floor while clutching my balls tightly. Embracing my body with pity in mind.

…M-My balls.

I g-guess I should have at least p-put my b-boxers on…

Actually I think just catching the ball would have been hell lot easier. Why do good ideas always come in so la- **Gahgh** \- hurts! hurts!

* * *

I made my way downstairs to find Tsurumi dancing around with a kitchen knife in hand. Potatoes resting on the kitchen desk, waiting for their decapitation which never came due to the maiden dancing around instead. I turned my gaze around to the almost 4 year old who was doing the same in front of the TV.

"You seem to be in a happy mood." I said as I stepped beside her and pulled out a glass to get a drink.

"KYaa- Oh… It's you, Hachiman."

" **PFffftgh!"** I spat the water in mouth due to a sudden shock enveloping me.

"Ew, Hachiman." Tsurumi said. Her face containing a large smile for some unknown reason.

"…"

"Wha- Ow!Ow! Ow!" I didn't let her finish as I put my hands on her cheeks and pulled them.

"…"

"Ow! Ow! Stop It!"

"…" I pulled back my fingers and let her free of my grasp.

"What Was That For!?" She shouted at me.

"Just checking if I was dreaming." I answered

"You're supposed to pinch yourself!" She shouted

"Oh… Sorry, I forgot. Teehee~" I said as I mimicked Haruhi.

"At least put some emotions behind it while you do that!" She shouted.

"Anyways, why are you calling me by my given name all of a sudden?"

"Why not? I used to call you that ten years back!" She said

"…Well, whatever. Suit yourself."

"You don't like me calling you by your first name." She asked with sort of a serious expression.

"No I don't."

"O-Oh…" Her face soon turned downwards.

"But I don't hate it either." I said as her face soon gleamed up.

"Okay! I'll call you Hachiman then, Hachiman." She said with a happy face and also while gleaming.

Oye… You're gleaming way too much today. Seriously way too much. Stop it already. It's as if someone installed a thousand watt light bulb inside you.

"Anyways, Tsurumi. Haruhi has a pre-school interview next week." I said

"Already on my calendar. Don't worry." She said

"And uhh… I need you to stay the night today. I have a… uhh-"

"Highschool reunion. Already on my calendar as well." She said again with the thousand watt smile.

"Who are you and what did you do with the shy Tsurumi?" I mockingly asked her.

"Well… she fell in lo-ufgjgjghhHgh!"

"What does _lo-ughaghghfgh_ mean? _lo-ughaghghfgh…_ louse…? Lube…? Lubrication...?HOH!... Anal!?"

"How did you even reach that conclusion!? I swear you're always gonna be a creep!"

"You know… That's not something you should say to your boss."

* * *

Well… as it turns out, I did end up in this hellhole called highschool reunion. I was half expecting Miura to be late and miss this horrible event. Well it can't be helped then…

I walked along side Miura to the hall of reunion. Miura quickly walked to the reception desk that contained the nameplates. There was this girl with dark grey braids. She was handing out the plates I guess…

"Ah! Miura-san! Welcome back!" The braids girl greeted Miura upon her entrance while I just followed behind the fire queen.

"Ah! Meguri-san, right?" Miura asked the braids girl. Well, she does have a alumni name plate that says Shiromeguri Meguri.

"Hai, Hai! Here it is!" The braid girl handed Miura her plate.

"Umm… Sergeant Hikigaya!?" Shiromeguri asked as she saw me.

"Yep! The one and only." Miura answered for me.

"Hoh! Is he your plus one Miura-san? I've heard all about you in the news, Hikigaya-san!"

"Uhh… No. He's act-"

"Actually I'm an alumni as well." I said as I picked up the plate that said Hikigaya Hachiman.

I guess it is normal to assume that no one here actually knows that I went to school here. And I do appear on TV a lot so it would make sense that they'll know me.

"We just entered and you already seem like someone stabbed you with a dildo." Miura mocked

"I'd rather get stabbed by a dildo then be here."

"Haha! You're funny Hachio." Miura let out a smile.

"You're awfully happy today."

"Well… I'm gonna be meeting everyone after five years now!"

"Still not a good reason to be happy."

"Oh C'Mon! Don't be a mood killer. I'm sure you'll find at least something worth while here. Let's go." Miura said as she dragged me inside.

* * *

I looked around a bit while sipping a drink every once in a while. A few people that hung around the place, sometimes tried to open a conversation with me. But I safely used my Stealth Hikki and avoided all of them. Well at least most of them, because the former school idol Hayama Hayato was now currently talking to me about something totally unknown to me.

"Hikitani-kun? You listening?" I spotted a blondie throwing a smile at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I answered

"You weren't were you?"

"Nope. You're just too boring."

"Ehehe… You could have at least lied you know…"

"Huh? Who do you think I am? Hayama Hayato?" I mocked

"For some reason that one hurt a little more."

"And yet you still keep smiling like an idiot."

"Well, the world likes idiots like me, Hikitani-kun. They are too afraid to like someone like you." Hayama said.

"That is true, I guess." I said.

Faces, Masks, Fakers… They are necessary. The world loves them. Respects them. It is necessary to be able to be a fake. The world is so cruel that in order to find even a tiniest bit of happiness, we make a faker out of ourselves. When you grow up, you get used to them, some don't. They become alone. They become the loners of the society. But even after a period of time… Even they realize, how cruel the world can be if you can't even fake you own emotions. I must be speaking nonsense by now…

But at least I'm not saying that,

An unknown thing can happen to unknowns if the unknown does the unknown to the unknown that can unknown the entire unknown. If you somehow didn't get it then please ignore this paragraph.

"Hayato, your wife's calling you." Miura said as she came towards us.

"Ah… Excuse me please then. Hikita… Sergeant Hikigaya-san." Hayama mimicked a salute and walked away towards his wife.

"So, how are things going?" Miura asks. That stupid grin still fixated on her face.

"As you can see… it's horrible."

"You can at least try to have a little fun you know…"

"Having fun isn't really my thing."

"Must be a very boring life you live then."

"How much I wish that it was boring."

"Huh? Wh-"

"Yumikon!" A loud voice made it's way to us. I turned my head around to find an orange haired female standing behind me. Her hair longer than I remember them to be. The bun she used to have was gone as well. And her… wow… they have to be faker than Hayama. There's just no way those are real.

"H-Hikki…?" Yuigahama muttered as she finally saw me.

"Yo."

"Yui!" Miura almost jumped at Yuigahama and took her in for a warm embrace.

"Yumiko! It's been so long!"

Whatever they talked about went completely over my head for some reason. Yuigahama finally turned her attention towards me. Her blessings bouncing with each movement she made.

"H-Hikki!"

"…"

"Hikki…?"

"What? I already greeted you once."

"Mou~ Hikki, you haven't changed at all!"

"Oh no no no! He has changed! He's like a thousand times creepier now!" Miura protested

"Creepie- Yumikon? Hikki? You two…?"

"A-Ah Yeah! Hikio and I work in the same place." Hikio? Where did Hachio go? And what the hell is up with my first names today? One starts calling me by my first name and one stops.

Miura gave me a glare in return to stop me from asking questions. Well, whatever.

"Yumikon, you have changed too."

"So did you. You have certainly become more airheaded." I said

"Mou~ Hikki! Don't be mean!" Yuigahama said, her… things… bouncing every once in a while. They have to be at least eighty. Yeah, definitely over eighty centimeters.

"Tell me Yuigahama… What is your breast size?" I asked her

"Oh… it's Eighty si- UWAaaGh! Hikki, why would you ask me that!?" I knew it!

"Nothing, was just a little curious." I said as I glanced at her melons one last time. I shifted my gaze towards Miura's next.

Well… they are good. But definitely can't compare to those…

"T'ch…"

"Don't T'ch At My Breasts You Creepy Hentai!" Miura punched me in the face and not playfully…

* * *

I watched as the lights started going dim and a soft song started playing in the background. What is this Romcom situation? I turned my gaze to Hayama who moved to the middle of the hall with his wife's hand in his hand. And then starts the dancing.

I felt a hand pressed on my back. I turned around to find two small melons… err… I mean Miur- Gahh!

"Why are you punching me?"

"I thought you insulted me just now."

"Just because you think, doesn't mean it's real."

"Hachio, lets dance."

"No way."

"Instant answer! But c'mon! You should be glad you're even getting a chance like this."

"I'm good with not getting an-Gahhgh!"

"I'm not gonna ask again."

"…Lead the way, god dammit."

Miura grabbed my right hand and pulled me to the middle of the hall where many were doing what we're about to do. Most were couples, lovers. Idiotic riajuus.

Miura pulled my right hand towards herself and placed it on her waist. Her left hand found the spot on my right chest. She then grabbed my left hand with her right one. I took it a step farther and interlocked my fingers with hers.

I glanced at the woman I'm dancing. Even though the lights were low, the redness that claimed her face was visible from all proximity. Her face slightly downwards, denying to make any eye contact.

I gripped her hand slightly and leaned my head closer to red ear.

"If you're gonna blush that hard then why did you even ask me dance with you?"

"W-Wha… I'm not blushing. It's just make u- ehgh!" She jumped her face up with embarrassment but then her face got even more redder as she realized the distance between our faces.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe that."

"Y-Your face is too close…"

"Hmm…? Sorry, couldn't hear it. Maybe you should say it to my ear." I said as I leaned in farther.

"H-Huh? Nghn… I'll do that then." Wait what? Don't go commando now. It was fun teasing you.

Miura moved her head towards my right shoulder and pressed her lips on my right ear. I felt a strong solid object-

"Ow oW Ow!" I shouted as low as I could. Thank goodness people can barely see us right now.

"Oye, don't bite my ear off."

"I-It's you fault. You were getting too flirty for your own good." She said

I could feel my pupils adjusting to the darkness as everything became clear now.

Miura's glowing face seemed to glow even more now. Her blonde hair neatly tied but leaving a part of her bangs to cover a portion of her face. The olive eyes staring deep into my eyes. Her flushed face added all the more beauty to it.

I think I haven't told you yet…

…that how beautiful you look today.

"W-Wha… A-Ahh… T-Thanks, I guess." She stammered on her words.

"Crap… was I talking out loud?"

"H-Hnmm…"

"Well, you do look good tonight." I said again

"W-Wha… I already heard you the first time. S-Stop s-spluttering nonsense already. I don't wanna get cancer!" She said.

"Oye, Oye… I don't release UV ray from my mouth you know." I said as she stifled a giggle.

A few seconds passed as we just stayed that way, moving around the place through time and time. Then I felt her hands moving. Her left slipped through my chest to my shoulder. Her right hand abandoned my left hand and found the place on my shoulder. Both of her hands were now draped over my shoulder, accompanying my neck and nape.

I moved my left hand to her waist. Both of my hands now just on top of her hips. I unknowingly pulled her closer to me. But that wasn't the issue now.

Even though it was a bit dark, I could still spot her now closed eyes and quivering glossy lips as her face moved closer to mine with each passing time.

I felt her height increase as she stood on her toes to match my own height. The distance between our faces were almost non-existent. Her nose flicked mine as she continued to press forward.

But…

I turned my head to the side, avoiding her lips as they fell on my jawline.

A second of silence passed as she removed her lips from my jaw and leaned her head on shoulder.

"Of course…" I heard her mutter softly.

"Miur-"

"I'm gonna go check on Yui. Come see me when you're ready to head out." She said as she released her hold on me and left the scene without glancing at me. All the while I just stared at her blankly.

* * *

 **Phew~ There goes that I guess. Well as you might have already figured, I'm Hoooorriiible at dancing. I dont even get the D in Dancing. I mean I do have the (micro) D but not the D in Dancing. Anyways, folks... Do leave a review! They keep me pumpin!**

 **That's all for now,**

 **Sayonara~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**_

 _ **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**_

* * *

 _I paid the driver as I got out of the cab. The whole way here, the driver kept glancing at me. Me being me didn't really bother since this is how I'm always treated anyway. It's not like I am a criminal or something. It's just that my eyes gives off that impression a bit. Damn my rotten eyes. My girlfriend agrees to that._

 _Speaking of girlfriends. Yukinoshita is probably hella pissed at me. She is probably even going to act like she doesn't even know me anymore. After all, I am six months late. The training took extra six months for me to finish. I am supposed to be in Mexico as I am supposed to be there for my first ever mission. But before that I wanted to meet her._

 _I haven't met her for two whole years since she left Japan. We were only able to communicate through social media. But after a while the first war started and the connection almost dropped. We still somehow managed to talk to each other but it was way less than we used to before. Leaving the country or getting inside was nearly impossible. That was then I decided to join the volunteer army. A part of me may agree that the reason I joined was because I wanted to get out of the country, just to meet her._

 _Tch… Since when did I become such douche of a person?_

 _Let's see. She should be staying at this dorm. Hopefully she will at least agree to meet me._

" _Hey isn't that Yukinoshita Yukino!?" I heard a random feminine voice from beside me._

" _Yeah, that's the car she always comes here by." Another random voice said._

 _A white luxurious car appeared out of nowhere. I had no idea what the car was or how much it can even cost but seriously… That car shouts elegancy._

 _The car's doors opened to present me the sight of the Ice queen. Truly a sight of a true queen. Her raven black hair a bit shorter than a I remember them to be. Her eyes as cold as ever. Just like a blizzard. Her slender body definitely has grown. Yeah… Definitely. And the sparkling aura that she always has increased by a ton. Maan… she's bright. Our eyes haven't met yet. She still doesn't know I'm here._

 _Another figure got out of the white luxurious car. It was a tall male with snow white hair. Cladded in navy suit. He has this strange intimidating aura. And also… This guy is handsome as hell… Who the heck is this guy anyway._

" _Kyaa… Isn't that Nishimura Nichijou!?" A fangirl shouted from not so far away._

 _Nishimura Nichijou? Nichijiou…? That famous company…?_

" _Yeah. Isn't he dating Yukinoshita Yukino?" Another voice said._

 _H-Huh…?_

" _Y-Yukinosh-"_

 _I was about to call out to her but the white haired guy beat me to it. He got closer to Yukinoshita. Extremely close. His hand cupped her cheeks as he planted his lips on her own. Yukinoshita's face contained a neutral expression. Her eyes slowly trailed at mine. I could feel her eyes widen as they met mine, all the while his disgusting face was still on hers._

 _I slowly took a step back._

 _Before I even knew it, I started running._

 _I ran, right to where I came from._

 _I could see the same old taxi standing there._

 _I hastily opened the door and got inside._

" _W-Wha… Oh it's you, young lad." The driver said._

' _T-This is none of my business'_

' _T-This is none of my business'_

' _T-This is none of my b-bnusiness' The thought ran through my head like a bullet train._

" _You were away for a whole year… You don't deserve her. This is none of your business!" I kept mumbling to myself on and on again._

What a terrible flashback to have at this terrible gathering. All the while a terrible airhead tries to make a terrible conversation with you.

"Mou… Hikki~! Are you even listening!?" Yuigahama mou'ed

"Ah… Yeah."

"Then what did I just say right now?" She asked. Her eyebrows scrunched up a bit. The long hair made her seem mature yet her behavior made her seem very childish. Overall… This is the kind of combo most men find cute. And I dare say that I do too.

"You said, 'Mou… Hikki~! Are you even listening'" I answered

"Not that! Before that."

"Ugh…"

"See? I knew you weren't listening! You haven't changed one bit!" Trust me woman. I have changed.

"Ah… Ne~ Hikki. Can I ask you a question?" Yuigahama asked.

"You just asked one." I said as I got hit by a playful fist.

"Hyuu! Then can I ask you another question?" She tried again.

"You just asked another question."

"Moooooouuuuu!" Stop mou'ing already woman.

"Anyways, what did you want to ask me?"

"Finally…! I wanted to ask you that if…" Yuigahama started.

"…"

"…"

"What did I want to ask you again…?"

"You've got to be kidding me." I deadpanned at her antics.

"Ehheehehe… OH! I wanted to ask you if you have talked to Yukinon yet? You do know she is in town right?"

"Yes, I know that she is in town. But no, I have not met her. But you probably have, haven't you?"

"Y-Yeah. Yukinon's like totes mature now!" Hoh…

"Even seven year olds are more mature than you, Yuigahama. Of course she would seem too."

"That's mean Hikki~!"

"Oi, they're calling you." I said to Yuigahama as I pointed at Hayama's old clique. Where Miura was missing for god knows why…

"I'm pretty sure they are calling both of us, Hikki." Yuigahama deadpanned.

"No, you're imagining it. Now, shoo~ shoo~"

"Come on~! Hikki~! Let's go!" Yuigahama said as wrapped her arms around mine and dragged me towards everyone else.

"Oye! Oye!"

* * *

"E-Eh… Hikigaya-kun?" I heard a feminine voice coming from the side. I turned around to find Ebina Hina staring at me. The newby reporter from Daily Chiba. Also an old friend of Miura. I guess I really can't ignore her now like I do at crime scenes.

"Don't tell me that you followed me here." I said as I narrowed my eyes on her.

"Wha… Of course not. I went to school here too. Don't tell me you don't remember?" She said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No I was just joking. How can I forget this annoying face." I said without any hint of emotion in my voice.

"U-Uh…"

"That was a joke as well, of course." I deadpanned leaving Ebina dumbfounded.

"Y-You really shouldn't pull jokes with that face on, Sergeant Hikigaya." Ebina said with a sweatdrop.

"Noted."

"Ehhh! Hikitani-kun's working for the police now!?" Tobe appeared out of nowhere. Good job you showed up. I almost forgot about you.

"Yeah. And it's Hikigaya."

"Woaah! Man! Hikitani-kun's like totes cool now~!" There has to be some kind of virus in his brain. A person can't possibly be this stupid.

"What do you do now, Tobe-san?" Ebina asked Tobe. Ebina hair seemed to be just a bit longer than before. They were tied to the side. Her red frames stayed the same as before.

"A-Ah… Hina-san. Eh I just own a ramen store. It's really nearby too."

So Tobe still has a thing for Ebina Hina…? Well, it sure sounds like it. Not to mention his heart beat went up the moment Ebina Hina talked to him. This guy never learns does he…

* * *

"Hi~ Ki~ Ga~ Ya~ Kun~!" I heard a demonic voice.

"Yo." I said to the demon.

"It's been sooo long~ Hikigaya-kun. You totally forgot about me the moment you started dating Yukino-chan." She said as she wiped her fake tears. Her left hand contained a silvery ring. An engagement ring perhaps…?

"It's been a while huh."

"Hikigaya-kun, looks like you have changed. I always knew you would get a handsome face when you finally grow up."

"I do have a handsome face don't I?" I said trying my best to smirk but failed to show any emotions.

"I think you always did though. You just had to do something about those hate filled eyes of yours."

"Hate filled? I would prefer the term realistic."

"Ahh! That's the Hikigaya-kun I missed~ Anyways Hikigaya-kun. Yukino-chan's in town again you see. She even gained her freedom for you this time."

"Is that so…"

"Is it just me or do you seem about a zero percent interested in all of this?" She asked. Her voice didn't contain the happy go feeling.

"That is because, I _am_ not interested in any of your or your family's business."

"Hoh…Talk about change. I guess you really did change. You were interesting at first. But now you just seem… Cruel. Tell me, why is that? Hikigaya-kun."

"I would rather not share that with you. And why are you even here?"

"Hoh…? Of course I would be here. I came with Yukino-chan you see." She said with a sly smirk forming near the end.

T-This little… She was just stalling me around so that I stick around till Yukinoshita comes in.

"I'm taking my leave." I said as I turned around to walk away.

"Eh? Hikigaya-kun, atleast wait a minute to say goodbye."

There is just no way I am sticking around for an overly awkward conversation with Yukinoshita. That would just straight up awkward, boring, painful and awkward. It's just easy to avoid it at all cost.

* * *

I stepped outside to find Miura standing on the side of the pavement staring at my Audi. Her hand clenched an almost burnt out cigarette.

"Yo." Just how many times have I used this greeting now?

"Ah… Hachio. Let's head out. I don't feel like staying here anymore." She said without looking even looking at me.

"I thought you said you stopped smoking." I said as I stood beside her. Shoulder to shoulder. None of us making eye contacts.

"I did? Well, I say a lot of things nowadays."

"What was that all about back then?" I asked in a low tone. Let's just hope she doesn't flip out.

"What was what about?" She asked. Her voice devoid of any emotions. Yeah… she's definitely pissed.

"You know about the kiss that almost happened due to you snooping in and me av-"

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to spill every details now!"

"Oh… Okay."

"Y-Yeah. And, sorry… about before."

"Don't worry about it. Can't blame you for being horny for me." I said trying to look smug.

"Wah! I was not horny! Who on this earth would ever get horny for you!?"

"I can name a few…"

" **H** o **oH** … **!?** "

"A-Ah… I'm kidding of course." I scratched the side of my face sheepishly while she just stared dead at me.

"Was it because of Hayama?" I tried to get the tension filled answer out.

"No."

"Uh… because Ebina got a boyfriend and you don't?"

"Ebina's single."

"Ugh… then…"

"It's nothing… I was just… f-feeling extra lonely, I guess." She said as she rubbed her arms due to the cold air around us.

"…"

"…"

"So basically you were horny." I said

"I WAS NOT!" She said as she started punching me repeatedly. But her face did contain a small smile. Well, at least she smiled.

She rubbed her arms using her hands again indicating that she was feeling cold. She is wearing a sleeveless dress, so you're to bound to feel cold.

I put my blazer off me. I gripped it and stepped forward towards her. I put my blazer on her so that she doesn't feel cold anymore. While reluctant at first, she took it without any problem. That almost sounded wrong.

"You didn't have to do that." She said without making any eye contacts.

"I just had a feeling that I am gonna be in much much more pain if I didn't do it." I said

"Hoh!? Just what do you think of me? I never hit you without any reason." You obviously do…

"Let's just leave this at that." I said.

I may have not realized this but my hands were still gripping the collar of the blazer. Since Miura was facing my front, she was pretty damn close to me. Her olive green eyes staring at me. She probably also just realized the distance between us.

"Miura." I said in a serious tone.

"Y-Yeah."

"There is something that I have been holding in me for a while now."

"A-Ah." She kept sluttering.

"I just have to get it off my chest now." I said as my grey eyes stared softly at her green ones.

"O-Okay."

"You have just been friendzoned." I said, still staring at her.

"…"

"…"

" **H** a **ch** io **."**

"H-Hai…"

"Let me kill you." She said as she started throwing barrages of punches towards.

"Ow, ow, Ow, Ow! Stop it."

"It's your own fa-" Miura was about to say something but couldn't as her eyes now stood fixated on something or someone behind me.

"Y-Yukinoshita-san." Miura mumbled softly.

* * *

 **I feel like a dick for cutting it off right here. Not to mention how small the chapter is. I skipped through a lot of interactions and just made like an extra small version. Yeah, I really shouldn't be this lazy. But you gotta understand that I am in a very tight situation right now. Well, I will probably fill them in later. Hopefully till then, this will satisfy you guys.**

 **Arigatou for reading and don't forget to leave a review now…**

 **That's all,**

 **Sayonara~**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

It felt as if my heart was laid down on a lone road, waiting for some damn truck to crush it. It felt as if it was given to a lion as his meal for the week. It felt as if it was ripped apart, using a shredding machine.

You might be wondering what I'm babbling about… Well, these are the sentences that I had written in my 'People to kill' diary. Seriously, remembering that diary again. It definitely hurt like hell back then.

But looking back at time, the only thing I can do now is laugh at my old self. Who am I kidding? I can't even do that now, can I? Those kinds of emotions come really expensive nowadays.

 _"A-Ah… I just remembered something I'm definitely supposed to do right now. I-I'll go home by myself. Why don't you two catch up without me."_

What a terrible excuse, Miura.

I blame her for all of this. Couldn't she have just whispered instead of declaring Yukinoshita's presence to me right in front of her? I probably would have been able to avoid this situation if she did that. I'm sure even Yukinoshita feels the same way.

And now, here in this situation… I walk side by side with Yukinoshita, towards god knows where.

Clenching the plastic cup in my hand, I turned my head to the side.

Her features came into my sight. Her hair seemed to be the same height it was in Highschool. Two separate strands of her hair tied to the back. A long brown coat on top of a formal shirt. A mature look adorning her face. Even her piercing blue eyes seemed to have softened. They look… different. They look livelier. They look like the time when we started dating back in the day. But there's one thing that didn't change.

Okay... maybe they are a few centimeters bigger now.

"Can't say the way your lecherous eyes are trailing my body isn't disturbing." She said, her head turned to my side. A small smile gracing her lips.

"Well, at least you haven't changed too much." I said

"I… I have actually…. Circumstances made me. Just like they did to you." She said. Her sharp blue eyes peeking at me every few seconds.

"You know nothing about me, Yukinoshita." I stopped. Yukinoshita's body shuddered, her heartbeat raised because of my sudden stern voice. Her head faced the ground for a second, but her eyes faced me again. Her face containing a not so genuine smile.

"U-Uh... You and Miura-san… seemed close." She tried to keep the keep the conversation going without it being terrible awkward. Attagirl, Yukinon~

"We are close." I stated.

"A-Ah… O-Oh… Okay."

"But not the way you're thinking. We're only… uhh… Colleagues…?"

"Are you asking me or yourself, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Well, it's a bit too complicated to call it friendship I guess." I said as I recalled my time with the fire queen. Yeah… definitely can't be counted as friendship.

"Doesn't really surprise me. You've always been the one with complications. Maybe it's because of your eyes. Or maybe it's because o-"

"Oi, every bad thing in my life doesn't necessarily relate to my eyes you know." I scoffed, leaving the Ice queen to sniker while looking away from me.

"When did you get back to Japan?" I asked.

"Quite a while ago, to be honest. Although, the media only found out recently."

"I know, the media world can be very annoying sometimes." I said as Ebina Hina's picture flashed through my mind.

"Ah… I heard that you are working for the Law Enforcement now."

"Yeah… I was gonna become a full time house husband but no one was interested in taking me."

"So you married the country…"

"Well... Yeah. The crime rate also dropped because of me you know. I do make a very good wife for Japan." I said

"I truly fear for Japan's safety now."

"What is that supposed to mean? Like you're one to talk."

"Who do you think you're talking to, Hikigaya-kun? I am a proud citizen of this country and I contribute just as much as you do." Yukinoshita stated, puffing her non-existent chest up.

"Oh wait… didn't your fiance's company help Japan during the war? That should cover up for your entire life's contributions." I said not knowing what shit I just spilled.

…

A few seconds of silence passed as my idiocy welcomed the awkwardness with open arms.

…

Shiiiiiiiet… I totally forgot that I was going to ignore that topic.

"U-Uh… Hikigaya-kun, I… H-He isn't really." Yukinoshita kept sluttering while I just stared at her blankly.

"Stop… I shouldn't have brought this up." I said

"…No." Yukinoshita mumbled out.

"…Yukinoshita?"

"You deserve an explanation. About B-Back then…"

"You probably misunderstood, Yukinoshita.… I meant that I do Not want to know." Those words escaped my lips bitterly. Yukinoshita's eyes contained a shocked expression but soon were foreshadowed by her bangs.

"H-Hikigaya-kun." She stared at me with her mouth agape. Her lips quivering. She sucked her lower lip in only to bite it. Her eyes soon trailed the ground. An eery tension formed between us.

"A-Ah… I mean, come on. It's been like ten years." I tried to ease the tension.

"I… It… r-really has been, hasn't it?" Yukinoshita said as she looked straight at me again. Her lips once again stretched into a forced smile.

This is seriously getting annoying now.

It's been a while you say… A while? Well, it's been about eight years since she last saw me.

Me…

Running away, from everything that was once mine. From everything that I ever wanted. She was… everything that I wanted at that moment. But for some God-fucking reason… I ran away. I could have gone back and confronted her. Even if she had stomped on my pride and threw me away, I still would have been a better person. I could have saved many lives… I could have saved…

Them…

* * *

"Soooo… where's my car?" I asked the guard beside me.

"U-Uh… Sir, your wife took it home." He answered

"My what now?" I asked him, staring at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Your wife, sir…? Blonde hair, green eyes…?"

"…"

"…"

"Would you like me to call the police?" I am the police, you dimwit.

"No. Don't worry about it. I know her."

"Do you want me to call you a taxi, sir?"

"No, it's fine."

"O…kay. I shall take my leave, then." With a bow at the end, he disappeared. I mean walked away of course.

For goodness's sake… Of course she would do that. It's Miura we're talking about. I can just feel the victory smirk she's wearing right now. Obviously, I'm the idiot now.

"Hachiman~!" A sweet voice made it's way to me, making me turn it's way.

I could now see a thin woman… No… A man with medium short silver hair, running towards me. Waving his fragile hands at me, indicating me to wait for him. I lifted my arm up, waving him back.

"M-Mou~ Hachiman, why didn't you say you were leaving?" He said as he now stood right in front of me.

Oi, What's with that voice!? It's Kawaii-Desu!

"A-Ah… Yeah, sorry about that. My kid must be waiting for me. So I had to leave a little early." I said.

"Oh… Oka-Wait, you have a kid, Hachiman?" Totsuka said, his lips forming an 'O' shape.

"Yeah. She's going to be four this year. Wait, I have photos of her with me. Would you like to see them?"

"Eh, really!? I would love to~!" He said while leaning in to see the pictures on my phone.

Hoooo… W-What is this fragrance? It feels like, someone just poured the heaven onto his head.

I parted ways with Totsuka with after a while. We exchanged numbers like I did with almost everyone in the party. Don't get me wrong, I obviously did not want to do that. It's just that a dumb airhead happened to get a hold of my number. Then slowly and slowly everyone created a line, just to get on the good side.

It's not an unusual sight to have people trying to get close to me. As of now, the world isn't really in a state that can be called peaceful. Even if Japan is one of the few safest countries. Nobody would wanna miss the chance of having a Sergeant in their pockets.

Speaking of exchanging numbers…

" _Hikigaya-kun, would you… like to excha-" Stop this already, woman._

" _No."_

" _H-Hikigaya-kun…"_

" _I don't think it's a good to stay in touch, for us that is. I think it would be best if we were to keep our distances." I stated, loud, direct and clear. Looking straight into her eyes._

" _I-I…"_

" _Look, it's been too long anyways. It's not like it matte-"_

" _I… understand, Hikigaya-kun. If that is what you wish for, then… Then it's fine." She said as she cut me off. Another one of those forced smiles on her face. I could see through her façade like seeing through glass. The sad frown that was hidden behind those loose smiles._

To think that in the end, you have also become the very thing that you hate.

Moral of the story: Society… Really is a Bitch.

* * *

I walked inside the place with my tie hanging loose from my neck, indicating my tiredness. I asked Tsurumi to stay the night, it should be alright if I hang out a bit more, right…? Better make good use of this. And what can be better than drinking under the sea of loneliness.

I walked up to the bar and took my seat on a stool. This place kind of looks like the one where Saki worked at. I don't think I would even realize if it were to be the same place though.

"Oye~ Oye~ Whaddaya mean yer gonna cut me off, eh!? look at me! I'm still sober as fuck! C'mon~! Pour that shit already!" I heard a male's voice coming from my right side. The voice of a man with brown hair and thick eyebrows to be exact. He seemed to be drunk.

The female bartender in front of him, trying her best to get him under control. She seemed nervous. She stole a few nervous glances at a big bulky guy in the back of the place. He was wearing a black t-shirt and was guarding the entrance. He must be the bouncer. He seemed to be on his phone, ignoring the mess that was going on in here.

I guess the bartender wants the bouncer to help her but he's too busy playing candy crush.

"Oye!? Yer seriously pissin me off now, ya know!?" The brown haired drunk got up while sneering at the bartender.

"A-Ah… please c-calm down…!" The woman tried her best to calm the drunk down.

Although the guy was shouting pretty loudly, no one seemed to pay any attention to them. This must happen a lot in here.

I spotted the drunk twitch his fingers. Uh oh… bad move. He's going to go in for the punch.

"Why don't you calm down." I said as I walked up to the guy and the woman. Why the hell am I the one taking actions? Where are all the staffs at?

By now, the bouncer had gotten off of his phone and was heading towards us.

"Huh!? Who the fuck are you, emperor of Japan!?" Only unofficially.

"I-I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, s-sir." He's not going to leave if you slutter like that you know.

I could see the irritation in his eyes. The temptation to get his anger out. And most likely, the alcohol is probably going to make him do just that.

He suddenly pulled his right arm back. His fingers assembled beside each other, leaving his palm open. With another swift move his leaned his head towards his left and swung his palm at her direction. Yeah, just a bit more.

 ***Thump*** I used my own right hand to push his head on to the counter, before his hand could reach behind the desk. A thumping sound was now audible due to the hard of collision of his head and the bar table.

And boom, now all eyes stood on me as if I had done something tremendously stupid.

With the corner of my eyes, I could see the big bulky bouncer coming my way. I shoved my other hand inside my pocket and pulled out my badge.

"Chiba Metro." I said as I pointed my badge at his direction stopping him on his tracks. His eyes trailed my badge for a second and then regained his calm composure.

"A-Ah… T-Thanks then." Don't thank me for doing your job you lazy bastard.

"M-Metro… S-Shit…!" I heard the drunk squirming under my palm.

I pulled my hand back as the bulky guy then grabbed the drunk guy by his neck. Dragging him all the way towards the exit, kicking him out of this place.

What does a guy have to get a drink around here, huh?

I took my seat again. The bartender then walked up to me with her eyes still fixated on the exit. A second later a sigh escaped her lips.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked her, gaining her attention along the way.

"Yeah… more so than you think… A-And Thanks for the help~!" She changed her tired tone to a cheery one at the end. I nodded as her reply.

"You're not much of a talkative person, are you?" She asked, a smile adorning her face.

"That is one awkward question." I replied

"Haha… But you're funny."

"No I'm not. You're the one with the large sense of humor."

"Hahaha, you really are funny. Anyways, what will it be, Sire?" She asked while leaning backward.

"Vod-uh… Gin and Tonic." I said.

I could feel a vibration under hips. I put my hand inside my back pants pocket to get my phone out. I put both of my elbows on the counter with my hand holding the cell phone. Unlocking it, I found a text message notification.

'Hachiman, you still up?' Saki's text flashed across the screen.

* * *

 **Hahaha... Been a while, huh? Sorry, I was stuck on the Yukinoshita part for some reason. By the way, next chapter reveals the identity of the mother. Most of you have probably already guessed it, and are most likely correct. So, leave your predictions in the reviews.**

 **A reminder, This fic is rated M. And that is, for a very good reason.**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow and review folks~**

 **A minute of your time can cut down hours of my laziness.**


End file.
